Reflections into the Past
by One night stargazer
Summary: After the third task Harry remembers how the last year went with Cedric. Draco tries to rekindle his relashionship with Harry. How will Harry choose bewteen the two people that he has managed to fall in love with and still stay alive through it all...
1. Here by Your Side

"Here by Your Side"

**AN:** Hey I'm back…. finally, well after much consideration I decided to write a story on Harry Potter, I know it really different but I'm not going to really keep the same things from how its usually done. There is still going to be the same character from the story but as for wands, that part will be left out. Their powers will be natural and gifts but hopefully you will read and see what I mean. The story will be during around the same time period as of the Goblet of Fire. And one final note THIS IS GOING TO SLASH, SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE STORIES THAT DEAL WITH GUYS BEING TOGETHER THEN THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU. Now on to the story… Oh and one last thing the main pairing is (Harry x Cedric) so please enjoy! Oh and just to let you know for now i currently do not have a beta to edit my chapter so I'm sorry about any mistakes but as soon as i can get someone to check it i'll fix it. **Hey sorry everyone, but some how my old account was deleted on me. So I've revised the story and I'm hoping that all of the readers that were reading before find this. Well I hope that you enjoy once again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters and places are own by J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: Slash(Means boy and boy sex) On and just to let you readers know Yes it is a Harry and Cedric slash but there is going to be also Harry x Draco slash**.

"You touch him and I will kill you." The raven-haired boy spat as he was being tied to the statute behind him. He looked around him and saw nothing that could help him get out of the ropes that were binding him to the cold stone. He looked down upon the unconscious brown haired boy who traveled with him when they touched the goblet. He saw a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from a cut right by his hair line, the man who had tied him to the statute walked over to his friend and started checking him for any signs of being awake.

"I don't believe you really heard me the first time I said it, but if you touch him, I will kill you Wormtail." The raven-haired boy said with more tone in his voice. He looked around and noticed that he and Cedric were in a graveyard.

"Oh, and what makes you think you can really do that Harry? If you haven't noticed your tied up and your little boy toy here is kinda out if it, so in my opinion I think that you are pretty much screwed." Wormtail said as he approached Harry.

"Wormtail," came a hissing sound from the blankets that Harry saw him carrying earlier. "Wormtail, start the incantation so that I can be revived. The hissing voice made

While Wormtail was working the spell Harry felt a burning sensation in his head that kept growing. He could barley keep his eyes open after a few moments. He tried to look back to where Cedric was lying but he couldn't see him on the ground anymore. 'Where could he have gone' Harry though as he tried to fight back the pain.

"Hey," a said voice from behind him.

"Cedric," Harry whispered.

"The one and only," Cedric replied.

"I though something had happened, I didn't see you when I looked back, I was so scared that something might have happened to you." Harry said.

"Don't worry; I would never leave you, ever." Cedric said to the raven haired boy. He kissed him lightly on the side of the cheek and went back to work on trying to get the ropes undone that bound Harry to the statute.

"Hey, I have the ropes undone but we can't just leave yet." Cedric whispered into Harry's ear.

"Why." Harry said almost yelling. "If you haven't noticed but were in somewhat of a bind here."

"Because if we leave now they'll catch us way before we reach the port key, we need to wait for a distraction." Cedric whispered back holding the back of the ropes to make it seem Harry was still tied.

When Wormtail was finished with the spell he dropped the blankets into the cauldron, green sparks started to shoot form it as a hideous form started to rise from the indescribable liquid.

"What happened?" Cedric asked

"Voldemort, he just been brought back." Harry said.

When Voldemort stepped out of the pot he looked into the dark clear sky, not very many stars were out and the moon had barley reached its highest point. He looked around and saw a boy tied to a statute.

"Ahhh, finally after sixteen years I'm back," Said the Dark Lord. "I think its time to see how my followers are doing." Voldemort raised his left arm into the air and spoke a few words and a green bold shot out of his hand and into the sky. Both Cedric and Harry saw as the bolt of magic that the dark lord had sent slowly became a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth.

"He's calling forth his followers." Harry gasped as he saw death eaters swoop down from the skull in a black could like substance and appear in the graveyard.

"Told ya we should have left before but no you said we should wait for a distraction." Harry said trough-clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Cedric said.

"It's not your fault." Harry replied.

The death eaters started to form around Voldemort, "Ahhh, my followers," The dark lord said. "Finally after so many years we have come back together to once again try and take over, but the funny thing is, why didn't any of you try and find me before now?" the Dark Lord asked. "I know why." Voldemort said. You were all to afraid that you were going to get caught. Voldemort started going around to his followers and touching their skull faces and watching them as they turned to a pile of dust. "Well anyway let's get on with business shall we." He walked back to the center of his followers and stood right in front of Harry.

"So, the boy who thought he could beat me." Said Voldemort he slowly made his way toward Harry.

"Harry listen to me, I will always be by your side ok no matter what happens, I will always be there for you even though we were never meant to be." Cedric said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just get to the port key ok." Cedric replied to him sternly.

Right after Cedric had said those last words to Harry he dropped the ropes and Harry ran from the front of the statute. Cedric walked from behind it and stood on its side.

"So you're the almighty Voldemort." Cedric said in a mocking tone, he made a backhanding swing to a few death eaters in front of him and sent them flying back.

"Ah, so you have telekinetic powers, very impressive." Voldemort hissed."

Cedric make another backhanding movement and sent more death eaters flying into headstones.

"But to bad you aren't going to be able to see those powers grow any more." Voldemort hissed. The Dark Lord raised his hand with the fireball in it and sent it flying at Cedric. But before it could hit the handsome teen it stopped in mid air.

"What the hell" Voldemort said.

Harry stepped out from behind a head stone.

"I guess you kinda forgot that I can freeze." Harry said "It's funny how your powers grow in such little time huh." He said smirking at Voldemort

"What are you still doing here?" Cedric asked as he ran towards Harry.

"I couldn't just leave you to face my worst nightmare could I?" Harry asked

Cedric gave him a slight hug and then turned back toward Voldemort. He saw the fireball still frozen by Harry's powers and sent it flying into the closest death eater to him; the death eater caught fire and disintegrated.

"C'mon Harry." Cedric said grabbing his hand and entwining his fingers with his as he started pulling him toward the goblet so that they could return. The two kept running form headstone-to-headstone trying to dodge the Dark Lords powers. When they reached another headstone they saw the goblet on the side of it.

"Damn, just our luck that there is no headstone where the port key is," Cedric said.

Cedric looked back, he looked into Harry's eyes and saw that he was ready and that there needed no words said on how much the slightly younger boy cared him. Cedric squeezed Harry's hand a little bit and rose to get ready to run. When they came from behind the stone Harry saw three fireballs heading their way, he quickly raised his hands and froze them in their place.

"Let see you try and freeze this you little shit." Voldemort said and he started to think of his most powerful incantation of the deadliest spell "Avada Kedavra", a green bolt of energy streaked towards the to of them right as they reached the goblet. Cedric was reaching down to grab hold of it.

Harry realized that they didn't have enough time so he stepped in front of the spell it went straight through him and stroke Cedric in the chest. He saw the life leave from his lover's eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy and lowered his body to the ground. Tears started to slide down Harry's face and onto Cedric's. Harry's hand touched the goblet and sent them flying back to the school. When they reached the school he heard the stadium start applauding. Harry just laid over Cedric's chest crying and holding on to him. Dumbledore saw what was wrong and hurried quickly to where the two boys were. Harry felt his head as started swirling around; he started to loose consciences of what was going on as he fainted onto Cedric's warm chest…

**TBC**

**AN:** Hey I really hope you all liked this first chapter; I thought this would do better with him fainting and remembering on how He (Harry) fell into love with each other over. So please leave a review and let me know what you think and tell me if you liked it. Well off to do the next chapter.


	2. Sea of Deep Gray Eyes

Sea of Deep Gray Eyes

AN: Hey thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I really hope that you are enjoying the story. Just to let you know I'm going be doing things a little different. Well I really hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

"Harry wake up, Wake up Harry." Came a woman's voice.

Harry slowly started to open his eyes and saw Mrs. Weasly standing in front of him.

"C'mon Harry, you need to get up so you are not late, Arthur and everyone else are down stairs." She said.

"Ok, I'll get up." He replied.

Mrs. Weasly walked out of the room. Harry quickly got up and slid a pair of jeans on and a white t-shirt. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room and followed Mrs. Weasly down the stairs down to the dinning room. When he walked into the room he could smell fresh orange juice and bacon and eggs.

"Smells good Mrs. Weasly." Harry said

"Thank you dear, but you really need to hurry up so all of you are not late." She firmly stated.

Harry walked over to the table and sat down as Mrs. Weasly set a plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks." He said

"Mourning." Ron said as he looked over to Harry.

"Mourning Ron, and Hermione." Harry said

After breakfast was over Mr. Weasly stood up and said. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes." Everyone replied.

"Well let's all get going." He said walking out of the door.

Everyone stood up and started heading out the door. Mrs. Weasly stood by the door and hugged everyone as the walked out. When Mrs.Weasly hugged Harry she whispered into his ear. "Please be careful dear ok."

"Ok Mrs. Weasly, I promise." Harry said.

Harry walked out of the door and joined everyone else. They followed Mr. Weasly into the wood.

"Where are we going Dad?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out when we get there won't you." Mr. Weasly said as a grin spread across his face.

Harry started looking around and saw how green the forest was, he could smell the fresh breeze as it blew across his face. After a few moments of walking they started coming onto a bend in the road. When they were about to reach the bend they heard a branch break.

"Everyone stop." Mr. Weasly said quickly.

Everyone froze where they stood and waited for what made the noise. After a moment a man walked from behind the bend.

"Amos?" Mr. Weasly called out

"Yes Arthur, its me." Amos said.

Everyone followed Mr. Weasly as he started walking toward the man.

"Everyone, this is Amos Diggory." Mr. Weasly said.

"Hi." Everyone said.

Mr. Diggory started to look around at the group. When his eyes came to the last person he looked upon a boy with raven-hair and glasses. He saw the boy look at one of his friends and saw the lighting bolt on the side of his head.

"Ahh, so you must me Harry." Mr. Diggory said.

"Yea." Replied Harry.

"So you're the one my son beat at the quidditch game last year." Mr. Diggory said.

"Well, uh, yea he did."Harry replied.

Just then while they were walking someone jumped down right beside of Mr. Diggory and right in front of Harry, making him fall back onto his back. When Harry leaned up onto his elbows he looked on upon the person who made him fall, the boy was around six feet tall with light brown hair and beautiful grayish blue eyes.

"Sorry about that." The boy said. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." He stuck his hand out to Harry. Harry just laid there looking at the boy in awe. After a moment Harry realized that the boy was holding his hand out to help him and that he was also just staring at him. A faint blush crept onto his ears and his cheeks. He held out his and grasped the boys and was pulled up so he could stand.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked. Looking at Harry.

"Yea, I'm fine, thanks." Harry replied. Harry was about to walk away bout was quickly stopped when he realized he hadn't let go of the boys hand. His blush darkened even more than before.

"Sorry about that." Harry said as he let go of the boys hand and walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"Its ok." The boy replied.

"Everyone." Mr. Diggory said. "This is my son Cedric."

"Hey." They all said.

As they all started waking down the dirt path Hermione walked closer to Harry.

"What was that all about." She whispered to him.

"I'm not really sure." He replied.

After about fifteen minutes more of walking they came up to a grassy slope, they started climbing up the hill when they reached the top they saw an old looking boot just sitting there.

"Not everyone get ready to touch the boot." Mr. Weasly said.

"Why are we going to touch the boot?" Harry asked.

"Because it's a port key." Hermione said

"Correct." Mr. Weasly added.

Everyone circled around the old boot. Cedric came up beside Harry and looked over at him. Harry looked over and saw that Cedric was smiling at him.

"Ok now everyone touch the boot and when I say, let go, let go ok." Mr. Weasly said.

Everyone started reaching for the old boot. When Harry was about to touch the boot he could feel his hand touch Cedric's, he looked up into the deep beautiful gray eyes, he noticed that Cedric was still smiling at him. When his hand finally touched the boot he could feel his body like it was being pulled into a vacuum.

"Don't worry, its going to be ok" He heard Cedric say from beside him as he closed his eyes tight and prepared for the worse.

When Harry opened his eyes he could see him self being pulled down a magical vortex. He looked around and saw everyone was still touching the boot. He looked to his side and saw Cedric looking around, Harry gave a slight smile and blushed slightly when Cedric turned his head toward him.

"Ok everyone let go now." Mr. Weasly cried out.

Everyone let go of touching the boot and flew off into different directions. Harry could feel himself falling. He closed his eyes and felling into something hard and rolled onto the ground with that hard thing on top of him. When Harry opened his eyes he was that the thing that he had his was no other than Cedric Diggory. 'Damn it, this is so embarrassing.' He thought to himself. He looked up at Cedric who was still smiling at him. 'He's so…'

"You know we have to stop meeting up like this." Cedric whispered into his ear. Cedric stood up and grabbed Harry's hand and helped him up.

When Harry stood up he saw tent pitched up everywhere and people flying on brooms.

"Well guys, and girls." Mr. Weasly said. "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup."

Every one looked around in awe because there were so many people.

"Well everyone, it was nice traveling with you." Said Mr. Diggory "But Cedric and I have to go now so we'll see you all later ok" he said. Mr. Diggory turned around and walked down the hill. Cedric stood there for a moment and started at Harry. "C'mon Cedric before were late." Mr. Diggory yelled."

"Coming." Cedric called out. "Well everyone, I guess I'll see you at school. See ya Harry." He said, he gave Harry a wink before he turned around and started after his dad.

"Well everyone, lets get down to our tents." Mr. Weasly said.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on." Hermione asked Harry as they started heading down the hill.

Harry just kept thinking about what just happened with the tall handsome boy.

_**AN: Hey, Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please all of you who read leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Attack at the Cup

"Attack at the Cup"

AN: Hey just to let you all know just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm using powers from the TV show Charmed. I didn't want any of you confused and also if any of you have seen Charmed you know how the powers work. Also another note, I haven't mentioned their ages yet but they are not the ages of the book they are a little older like so Harry and Cedric are only about a year apart, sorry but I couldn't do it with Harry only being fourteen, but I will let you all know the info later I just wanted you all to get a visual of an older Harry. But like I said you will find all that out later ok.

"Bloody hell that was a good game!" Ron said as he entered the tent followed by Harry and Hermione. "Did you see how well Victor Krum played, he was just bloody amazing."

Both Harry and Hermione walked over to the couch and sat down. When they heard voices coming they looked back toward the entrance and saw Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley coming inside. All four of them headed toward the kitchen. When everyone had left the little room Hermione turned towards Harry.

"Harry." She said.

"Yea," He Replied.

"I have something to ask you, normally I wouldn't bother, but I know how much you like quidditch and you didn't even seem to pay attention to the game, instead I noticed that you and Cedric kept staring at each other and it seemed that the two of you were like flirting or something." She stated.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, ever since we met up with the Diggorys you have been acting weird and kinda distracted." She replied.

"Hermione, I'm scared." Harry said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I think I might be falling for him." He said as a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Hermione wrapped her around Harry's shoulder. "Listen to me Harry; everything is going to work out, from what I have seen between the two of you, I think that he like you to." She said to him.

"Hey guys." Ron Yelled from the kitchen, "Dinners done."

The two of them stood up and headed for the kitchen. Before they entered she stopped him and whispered into his ear. "Listen Harry, just don't tell Ron, I'm not really sure if he knows anything, and if he doesn't I don't want this to freak him out again ok."

When she was done taking to him they went into the kitchen. After everyone had finished eating their dinner they all started heading for bed.

"G'night Hermione, Harry and Ron both said before going into their room.

"Night," She called after them

After he finished changing into his Pjs Harry climbed into his cool bed. After laying there for a few minutes he began thinking about the handsome Hufflepuff. Harry started to doze off but right before he entered his deep sleep he heard a scream from outside. "DEATH EATERS!" Both Harry and Ron shot up from the bed. They both ran out of the room and back to the main room where they found everyone else gathering at.

"C'mon everyone, we have to get out of here!" Cried Mr. Weasley "And Ginny, you stay with Fred and George." He quickly added.

Everyone ran out of the tent. Harry saw people running from all directions trying to get away from the danger. He could also see that some tents were on fire and see the smoke going up into the air. Harry looked around and saw a group of robed figures with skull masks heading toward him. He saw some of them conjure fireball into their hands and throw them at him. He threw his hands out and stopped them in their place. He moved out of the way just as the fireball unfroze. He started running in the direction that everyone else was running. After a moment of running he felt a sharp pain in his side as he was blown sideways off his feet. Harry rolled onto his back and laid there a moment trying to figure out what had hit him when a shadow fell over him. Harry looked up and saw one of the death eaters standing above him.

"Ahhh, the famous Harry Potter." The masked figured said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked trying to sit up

"Your doom," The man said.

Harry though for a moment. 'Why does his voice sound so familiar'?

Harry saw the man stick out his hand toward him.

"Say hello to your parents for me." He said. "Avada Keda…"

Before the Death Eater could finish the incantation to his spell Harry threw out his hands to freeze him but instead of freezing him, an explosion type thing happened and blew the Death Eater backward into a tent. Harry could feel himself starting to loose grip on consciences.

Cedric was running through the crowd trying to find a certain raven-haired boy to make sure he was ok. But everywhere he seemed to look he could not find him. He turned around and could see no sign of him anywhere. Cedric felt someone run into him from behind, he quickly turned around to see who or what it was. He saw Hermione standing behind him rubbing her head from the sudden impact.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Its ok, hey Hermione, have you seen Harry any where?" Cedric asked as a worried look spread across his face.

Hermione noticed the worried look and suddenly she realized that she really hadn't seen Harry since they left the tent.

"C'mon." she said. "Let's go find him before someone that isn't so nice finds him."

The two of them ran back into the direction of where Hermione had just come from. After running for a few minutes they saw three Death Eaters standing around a body lying on the ground.

"Oh my god!" Hermione Cried. "That's Harry on the ground." She screamed.

The three Death Eaters turned around. All three of them conjured fireballs. One of them threw it at Hermione who quickly raised her hand as it approached her, right before it hit her hand it deflected off of it and went flying back hitting one of the Death Eaters. Cedric sent his hand in a back ward movement sending the other two Death Eaters into another tent. Cedric quickly ran over to Harry who was lying on the ground, Hermione was on his heels following him. When Cedric reached Harry he went to his knees and felt for a pulse on the boy.

"He's still alive." Cedric said sounding relieved.

"Thank god." Hermione whispered.

Cedric gently slid one of his arms under Harry's neck and his other one under his legs and picked him up. He and Hermione started to run back the way the came. They saw a small group and found out that it was the Weasleys' and his Dad standing there.

"What happened?" Asked Mr. Weasley.

"Harry was attacked by the Death Eaters and Cedric and I fought them off." Hermione quickly said.

"Are all of you all right?' Mr. Diggory asked.

"Yea, we'll be fine we just need to get Harry out of here before more trouble comes." Cedric said looking down at Harry's handsome features.

"Would you like me to take him Cedric?" Mr. Weasley asked

"No, I have him." Cedric replied

"Well, the portkey is over there." Mr. Weasley said pointing to the old boot.

Everyone started heading toward the portkey and started touching it so that they could return home.

TBC

AN: Hey hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Hope you all don't mind the changes that are going to happen but I think it will work out just fine. Please review and let me know what you think


	4. Hanging by a Moment Here with You

"Hanging by a Moment Here With You"

AN: Ok I figured out how I'm going to do the age thing, I'm going to keep everyone in their same year except for Cedric, he is going to be a fifth year but seventeen so he is only a year older than Harry. So pretty much everyone is two years older except for some people, I hope I don't confuse anybody but I will explain everything later. I'm doing this for personal reasons which you will all find out later. Well please enjoy and if you have any questions just ask.

Harry could feel the warm sunlight streaming in from the window. He started to open his eyes but quickly closed them because of the bright light. After a few minutes of letting his eyes adjust he once again opens his eyes. He looked to the left side of him and saw his glasses lying on the bedside table. Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on and started to look around the room. He quickly realizes that he is back at the burrow. Harry looked over to his right side and sees Cedric fast asleep in an armchair. Harry sits up in his bed and leans against the wood headboard, he could feel the cool surface touch his back, sending a chill down his spine. He then realized that he doesn't have a shirt on, but he could feel a bandage wrapped around his stomach and side. He pulls down the blanket leaving his torso uncovered as he lay against the headboard. Soon after that he heard his door start to slowly open, he quickly looks toward it and sees Hermione coming in. She quickly and silently closes the door and walked over to his bed and sits down on the side across from Cedric.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." Harry replied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking at his bandaged body.

"Better, I guess." He said. "Although I really don't remember too much of what happened, how long have I been out?"

"About three days now." Hermione told him.

Harry turned and looked at Cedric, "How long has he been here." He asked turning back toward Hermione.

"Hasn't left you side since he brought you here, except to go to the bathroom and shower." She said.

A faint blush started to spread across his face. Harry looked at Hermione who sat there smiling at him.

"I told you that he likes you." She stated

From Harry's right side, both Harry and Hermione heard a faint "Hey." They both turned to look and saw that Cedric was waking up. Hermione stood up from the bed.

"Well, I'll talk to the two of you later." She gave Harry a quick wink and headed for the door. When she walked out and closed the door Harry and Cedric both heard a click.

'She must have locked it' Harry thought.

Harry saw Cedric stand up from the chair and walk toward the bed. He watched as Cedric sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Cedric asked.

Harry noticed how close Cedric was from him, he could even feel his warm breath blow across his bare chest as the Cedric spoke.

"A lot better." Harry replied.

"You really scared me there for a minute when I first saw you. I thought something worse had happened to you." Cedric said looking at Harry.

Harry just sat there and stared at the beautiful boy, trying to register what Cedric just told him. He could feel something take a hold of his hand and start to entwine with his fingers, Harry looked down and saw that Cedric was holding his hand. Harry's face started to burn and he knew that he could not hide the deep red blush that was spreading from ear to ear. Harry slowly looked back up at Cedric and saw that he to was blushing.

"It's just that after last year at the match when you fell I have wanted to get to know you better, and every time I was about to stop you to talk something came up with one of us so I never got the chance to talk to you, but when I saw you a couple of days ago I figured I could try again, then later that day after the quidditch match when we were attacked by the Death Eaters my heart started racing and I thought I might not ever see you again." Cedric said looking into Harry's eyes. "I guess it's just that I really don't want to loose you." He added.

A smile spread across Harry's face, "And I don't want to loose you."

Harry saw that Cedric was starting to lean closer to him. Cedric's face was only an inch away from is own. He could feel Cedric's warm breath on his lips, and he could feel Cedric's hand leave his own and slide up his arm leaving a trail of goose bumps. Harry took one of his arms and wrapped it around Cedric's neck and pulled him closer, he could feel his lips brush across his own sending waves of sensation through his body. Harry could feel Cedric's warm hand on his back and pulling him closer. Harry took his other hand and sent it under Cedric's shirt and onto his back feeling the muscles that he has. Cedric started to move above Harry as Harry started to scoot downward and laid back on the pillow with Cedric on top of him. Cedric then took Harry's lips into his own and started to kiss him, after a minute he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth feeling Harry's own tongue. After a few minutes of a very good make out session they could hear Hermione screaming up the hallway of "DON'T GO IN THERE". They both realized that someone was about to come into the room. Cedric reluctantly arose from Harry and quickly sat back down in the chair just as Ron walked into the room. Harry could feel his lips somewhat bruised from the kiss. Right after Ron had entered a very agitated Hermione came in panting from the long run.

"I told you not to come in here." She said looking enraged at the red head.

"I only wanted to talk to Harry, now that he's finally awake." Ron replied.

"It's ok Hermione." Harry said giving her a wink.

Hermione's mouth dropped about an inch but she quickly regained her composure and gave him a giant smile.

"Well Harry." Ron said. "Mum said you can get up, she reckons that you got enough sleep considering you've been out for the past couple of day."

"Ok." Harry replied "Just let me get dressed and I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Ron and Hermione were heading toward the door when Ron turned around "Cedric, aren't you coming?" Ron asked.

"He can stay here just in case I need something, it still hurts to move." Harry quickly cut in.

"Ok." Ron replied and walked out with Hermione.

When the door closed Harry threw back the quilt that was covering him and got out of bed. Harry walked over to a chair where he saw his clothes sitting. Cedric walked up behind him and wrapped his arm around his body and pulled him into his chest.

"You know, you're not much shorter than I am anymore." Cedric said.

"Guess I've just hit a growth spurt." Harry replied

Cedric kissed Harry on his shoulder and let him get finished getting dressed.

"Your not going to have to leave are you?" Harry asked as he zipped up his pants and put a blue shirt on.

"Nope." Replied Cedric. "Since school starts the day after tomorrow, Mrs. Weasley said I could just stay here and we could all go to get our school supplies then go off to the train."

"Hey that's great." Harry said. Harry walked over to Cedric and kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand and headed toward the door.

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you"

AN: Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said if you have any questions just ask. Well I'm off to my next chapter.


	5. The Return Journey

"The Return Journey"

AN: Hey, thanks for all the great reviews, I'm really happy that you all enjoy this. As you will see there is going to be a little bit more from Charmed, hope you all don't mind. Have fun reading this next chapter, I think you all will enjoy. **THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED, SO IF YOU WANT A FASTER UDATE THEN I WANT MORE REVIEWS.**

Harry, Cedric, Hermione, Ron, and most of the Weasley family had just entered the train station, after they had finished buying their school supplies. After they had entered, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the lead as they led the rest of the group to the platform nine and Three Quarters. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stopped in front of the barrier that protected the Hogwarts Express from the muggle eyes.

"Ok now." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's time to get to the platform; Hermione, you and Ginny go through first."

After Mrs. Weasley had said this, Hermione and Ginny both started to push their trolleys at what seemed to be a brick wall, but instead of slamming into the wall both girls passed through with ease. After they had passed through Mrs. Weasley motioned for Fred and George to go. She once again turned around and motioned for Ron, Cedric and Harry to go. Cedric looked down at Harry and smiled, Harry could feel his heart as it skipped beats. Harry saw Ron start running for the portal.

"Best we go then." Cedric said as he to headed for the wall.

After Cedric had passed through the barrier, Harry also ran for it, after he had passed through he looked upon the train that would take them to their magical school, the Hogwarts Express. After a few moments he could feel a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "You need to go get you luggage on before all the compartments are taken.

Harry looked toward the doors and saw as Cedric had just passed through; he quickly set off so that he could catch up. When he got onto the train he noticed that most of the compartments were already taken, he walked down the isle and found his two friends in a compartment to the right. Harry also took notice that Cedric was not in this compartment.

"TEN MINUTES T"LL DEPARTURE" came a voice over the intercom.

All three of them looked at one another and headed for the exit so they could say goodbye to everyone. When they got off the train Harry looked to his right and saw Cedric taking to two people. He saw a glimpse of the older man and noticed that it was Cedric's father and he figured the woman was his mother, when he took a look at her he noticed how beautiful she looked. 'That's where Cedric must get his good looks.' Harry thought to himself. Harry turned left and followed Ron and Hermione over to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny and kissed her on her forehead, she then went to George, Fred and Ron. After she had said her goodbyes to her children she hugged Hermione and whispered something into her ear. Harry noticed that Hermione was slightly blushing and when she turned around tried not to look Harry in the eyes. Mrs. Weasley then went to Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please be careful." She said. Harry could smell spice and a hint of peppermint on her, it made his heart ache because he didn't have a mother he could say goodbye to before he left for school. "Also, keep an eye out on Hermione and Ron, and remember, not everyone is going to disapprove of you know what." Harry could feel his cheeks start to redden at her comment.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." Harry quickly hugged her once more and turned to head back toward the train.

As he was walking back he looked up to see if he could see Cedric, he saw Cedric standing between his parents facing him. Cedric looked up and saw Harry looking at him. Harry watched as Cedric leaned closer to his mum and whispered something into her ear. When he was done he saw her smiling from ear to ear and realized where Cedric had gotten his unforgettable smile from. The beautiful with long brown hair woman waved at Harry and he waved back before he walked back onto the train. He returned to his compartment and sat down next to Hermione who was reading her charms book. After a minute he could feel the train as it took off.

"So are you both ready?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"For what?" Harry and Ron both replied.

"For our classes." Hermione stated

"Oh. Yea sure." Ron said

Harry could hear Hermione huff as she began reading once again. Harry looked over to Ron who was looking out the window.

"Hey Ron, wanna play a game of chess." Harry asked.

"Yea sure." Ron replied

After a few hours of playing chess a voice came over the intercom.

"All students, please change into your robes, we will be arriving in about an hour."

Harry stood up and grabbed his robes out of his trunk as did Ron and Hermione. Harry quickly changed and looked to the other two.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said and gave a wink to Hermione.

When Harry had left the compartment Ron turned to Hermione, "Where's he off to."

"I have no idea." Hermione replied feeling bad that she lied to him.

Harry walked down the isle and looked into open compartments looking for a certain person. When he came to a partially opened room he glanced in and saw a certain burnet taking off his shirt, Harry looked in awe as he saw the muscles move on his back. Harry then saw Cedric slowly slide his pants down his legs, Harry opened the door a little more to get a better look, and he saw the defined legs of the handsome boy. Harry heard a familiar voice from a compartment and quickly realized that Draco Malfoy was about to leave his compartment. Harry quickly threw open the sliding door and ran inside and slammed it shut, which from the loud noise made Cedric jump and since he had not finished taking off his pants tripped and fell to the floor. Harry slowly turned around and watched at Cedric rolled over onto his back. Harry heard the most wonderful laugh coming from Cedric; he walked over to him and helped him off of the ground.

"Well we haven't been this far yet." Cedric said as he wrapped his arm around Harry and bent down to kiss him.

Harry let out a slight gasp as Cedric slid his tongue into his mouth and search out his. When they broke apart Harry kissed down Cedric's neck and down to his collar bone. Chills went streaming through his back. While Cedric was still holding onto Harry he still only had on his boxer briefs, and Harry could feel something protruding into his thigh. Harry watched as a blush swept across Cedric's face.

"Sorry." Cedric replied

"It's not causing me problems." Harry stated.

After a few minutes of looking into each others eyes they heard the compartment door start to slide open. Harry quickly turned around and sent his hands out freezing the intruder.

"How did you do that?" Cedric asked looking at Harry.

"Well that's my power, I can freeze things, it pretty much stops them, but it doesn't last for very long so you better get your robes on;" Harry said .

Cedric turned and pulled on clean clothes and pulled his robes over them just as Harry's powers wore off the intruder. The person opened the compartment and saw Cedric and Harry sitting across from each other. Harry looked over to see who it was and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Well, well Potter, what do we have here." Malfoy sniggered.

"It's none of your damn business Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Now, Now, you don't have to go and get all touchy do ya." Malfoy said. "What are you trying to do, get some hints so that you can be a better quidditch player, so that maybe you can actually beat us this year?" Malfoy quickly added with a venomous sneer to it.

"Malfoy, I think Harry said to get the hell out." Cedric stated looking at the blond.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it." Malfoy Sneered.

Cedric raised his arm and sent it in a backward movement throwing Draco out into the hallway. He then made a hand movement and closed the door. Harry stared at Cedric once again in awe.

"How did you do that." Harry asked

"Well that's my special ability." Cedric said. "You haven't learned all of this yet but, certain are born with special abilities that go along with their powers, not all people have them and they all vary from person to person, but it's said that when a person dies their power or ability goes to the next person that is best suited for it. But you should learn that this year, that's what we did in my fourth year." Cedric said.

"Cool." Harry replied

Cedric stood up and walked toward Harry; he kneeled down in front of him and slid between his legs. He wrapped his arms around Harry's back and pulled him into yet another breath taking kiss.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed that little Harry and Cedric part. Thinking of adding a lemon to one of the chapter but still debating on it. Well please review and let me know what you think.

**OK LISTEN, THIS STORY IS NOW FINISHED, NOW THAT I HAVE UPDATED TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOUR PLEASURE I WOULD REALLY APPERICATE FOR YOU ALL TO REVIEW, I KNOW HOW MANY READERS THERE ARE AND THE MORE REVIEWS I RECIEVE THEN THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS.**


	6. Tri Wizard Tournament

"Tri Wizard Tournament"

**AN: **Hey thanks for all the reviews, I really hope you are enjoying the story.

**Important Notice to Readers:** After trying to write a few extra chapters I figured out that I will not be able to leave the usage of wands out, I have nothing against the usage of wands, I just wanted to try something different. The few students that have "special abilities" will be able to use those without wands. If you have any questions feel free to ask and sorry about the change and please enjoy your reading.

Students began pouring into the Great Hall and seating themselves at their house tables. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered they headed for Gryffindor's table. Harry and Hermione sat opposite of Ron, that also put them facing Huffllepuff's table. Harry could see Cedric perfectly from where he was sitting. When Cedric looked over to Harry he flashed him a quick smile. Harry turned his attention back to Hermione and Ron, but before he could say anything he heard a dinging coming from the staff table. Harry looked to his left and saw Dumbledore standing tapping on his glass.

"Welcome back to another great year of magic and learning. First off, I would like to introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore said

The Great Hall doors swung open and a ravaged looking man came in, whispers went through the hall. Everyone watched him make his way up to the staff table and saw one of his eyes was zooming around in his head. Once he was seated Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Next off our list, is that this year there will be no quidditch." Gasps spread like wild fire through the Hall and many students yelled out "WHAT" and many students looked as if the world had just ended. "In its place, Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri Wizard Tournament, meaning that there will two other magic schools will be participating within the tournament, which also means that they will be staying at the school. The first school that will be staying here are the lovely ladies of Beauxbaton.

A group of very beautiful young women entered the room. Eyes suddenly flew upon them, to marvel at their beauty. They were followed by a very tall woman who the students presumed must be their headmistress. The students heard Dumbledore welcome her and call her Madame Maxime.

"Next off." Dumbledore added, "We have the proud sons of Durmstrang."

Everyone's attention once again went back to the main entrance as a group of young men walked into the Great Hall, they did a little show by walking down the aisle and hitting their staffs on the ground causing sparks to come out. They were followed by an older man by the name of Kakoroff.

After Dumbledore exchanged greetings with Kakoroff he turned back to the great hall.

"Now that everyone is here let me explain the rules. First, there will only be three champions, one will be chosen from each school. Second, for safety reasons we will not let anyone under the age of seventeen to participate, I will personally set up an age line so anyone under seventeen cannot enter." Groans were heard through out the Hall. "And last those who do wish to participate must enter their name into the goblet before next Thursday, for that will be the day the champion from each school will be selected. Now that we have that out of the way, everyone please enjoy your feast." Dumbledore said

After he had sat back down, foods of all sorts started appearing on all tables around the Hall. Harry could smell all the aromas emitting from the food around him. He quickly took another glace toward Cedric and aw him talking to a few of his friends. 'I wonder if he realizes just how much I' Harry was suddenly interrupted by an elbow hitting him in his side.

"Hey Harry." Ron said.

"Yea." Harry replied

"I can't believe we don't have quidditch this year." Ron said as he took a bite of a chicken leg.

"Yea, tell me about it." Harry said.

After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore once again stood up to talk to the students. The Great Hall suddenly quieted when they saw him standing.

"Please students remember what I have said, and just a reminder to all first years that the forbidden forest is off limits. Now all of you head off to bed, and enjoy all of you classes." Dumbledore said.

Everyone started getting up and heading off to their houses. Harry, Hermione and Ron were at the back of the Gryffindor group. While they were walking up a stair case Harry felt a tap o his shoulder. He turned around and looked into a storm of gray eyes. The boy pulled Harry around a corridor and trapped him up against the wall by a suit of armor so no one could see them easily. Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, he could feel Cedric's tongue seeking entrance into his mouth and he was more than willing to oblige. Harry could feel the older boy's leg go between his. Harry slowly slid his hand down Cedric's chest and went back up his shirt; he could feel Cedric's defined body under his fingers. Harry lightly ran his fingers down his chest making Cedric gasp while he was tongue locked with the younger boy. After a few minutes of ravaging each other they reluctantly broke apart. Harry and Cedric could both feel that their lips were slightly swollen.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Cedric said looking down into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"Same here." Harry replied as he nuzzled into Cedric's neck. He could feel Cedric rubbing circles in his back

"I have a question for you." Cedric said

"Yea." Harry replied.

"What would you say if I entered the tournament?" Cedric asked

"I would say that you should go for it." Harry said looking into the older boys beautiful gray eyes.

A smile spread across Cedric's face, he pulled Harry back into his chest and held onto him and kissed his forehead multiple times.

"Thanks for saying yes." Cedric said as he held onto Harry.

"What makes you think I would say no?" Harry asked.

"Because it's going to be really dangerous, that's why they only let seventeen and older." Cedric replied.

"I know you handle what ever comes just fine." Harry told him.

The two just stood there for a few minutes holding on to each other. When Cedric looked down, he saw that Harry was drifting off to sleep.

"Hey." Cedric whispered to Harry.

"Hmmm." Replied Harry.

"We should probably head back to our houses." Cedric said.

"Ok." Harry mumbled.

The two boys broke apart and headed back for the stair case. When they arrived Cedric gave him one more kiss and headed back down the main staircase to his house dormitories.

"G'night Harry." Cedric said as he walked down the stairs.

"Night Cedric." Harry said looking down at the handsome boy.

Harry walked back up to his dorm. When he arrived back in his room he saw his trunk at the foot of his bed and all his friends were asleep. He quickly took off his robes, he then took off his shirt and pants and slipped into his pajama bottoms and slipped into bed feeling the cool shits touch his back.

When Cedric arrived to his room he found his roommates fast asleep. He quickly and quietly got undress and dress into pajama bottoms. He climbed into bed and started to think about the raven-haired boy. He began thinking a lot about Harry, a grin spread across his face. 'I'll ask him next Thursday when the champions are chosen.' He decided before slipping off into a deep slumber.

**AN**: Hey I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter. **PLEASE REVIEW** any and all of you who read, I really want feedback to see how I'm doing. Also if you didn't see it posted, I started another Harry x Cedric, it pretty much goes around the movie Underworld so if any of you are interested then I would read it if I were you. It can be found on my Authors page or the title is called "War of the Underworld." Again please leave a review and let me know how I did.


	7. Champions

"Champions"

**AN: **Ok just in case you didn't get my last message I'm going to have to use wands because of later in the story. But they will still have their special powers.

_**One week later…**_

When Harry awoke Thursday mourning he realized what day it was. 'I wonder if Cedric is going to be chosen as the Hogwarts Champion' he thought to him self as he lay in his four poster bed. After a few minutes he heard his roommates start waking up. Harry pulled his curtains open and saw Ron getting out of bed.

"Mourning." Ron mumbled.

"Mournin." Harry replied.

Harry and Ron both got up and got dressed. They headed down to the staircase to the common room. When they entered the room they saw Hermione walking towards them.

"Mourning." Hermione said to the both of them

"Mourning." They both replied

"Aren't you two excited?" Hermione asked as they headed for the portrait hole.

"For what?" Ron said

Hermione watched as a grin spread across Harry's face

"What do you mean for what; today is the day that the champions are chosen." She snapped

The bushy haired girl shot Ron a disappointing look. He just shrugged it off and kept walking. She then turned to Harry.

"So do you think Cedric is going to be chosen?" She asked

"I hope so." Harry replied. "He sounded all excited when he asked me if I he could enter."

"What did you tell him?' Hermione asked

"Sorry I guess I forgot to tell you everything last week, well I told him that it was ok that he entered." Harry told her. "I just hope that he is careful." He added

"I think that if he is chosen, he will do a great job." Hermione said.

"Me to." Replied Harry

She gave him a smile as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. When they sat down Harry piled some sausage, bacon and eggs onto his plate. While he was trying to put jam on his biscuit he felt an elbow hit him in the side. He looked over to Hermione who motioned for him to look up. Harry looked up and saw Cedric smiling at him. He saw Cedric motion up in the air, he looked up and saw an owl heading towards him.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked looking over his shoulder.

"That's none of your business!" Snapped Hermione

After the owl landed, Harry untied the note and watched as the owl fly away. Harry opened the note and began reading it.

_Harry,_

_I've been thinking about something for the past week. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe be um, well be my boyfriend. If you don't want to that's totally fine. Just let me know soon._

_Cedric_

Harry sat there with the note in his hand staring at it in amazement. Hermione looked over to Cedric who started to look worried after Harry didn't look back up from reading his note.

"What did he ask you?" She asked

Harry handed Hermione the piece of paper, she quickly read over it and Harry saw her mouth drop a few inches.

"What are you two doing?" Asked Ron who was starting to get impatient.

Hermione shot him a dark glace and Ron resumed to eating his breakfast in silence.

"What are you going to say?" Hermione whispered to Harry. She took another glance towards Cedric who was now starting to look as if he was going to pass out. "You had better hurry because he's not looking so well." Hermione quickly added.

Harry looked up towards Cedric and gave him a smile and shook his head yes. Hermione watched as both boys started to turn deep scarlet on their cheeks and ears. Cedric nearly jumped out of his seat in excitement, but he used all of his will power to contain himself.

"We had better get going so we aren't late to potions." Hermione said

Both Ron and Harry groaned as they got up from the table. Harry looked toward Cedric and waved at him before turning to leave the Great Hall. When they reached the dungeons and their class they took their seat as Snape walked in.

"Take out your potions book and turn to page 312." Snape said "I want you to work on sleeping potions, the supplies are in the cupboard and directions are on the board. Now get to work." He snapped and walked behind his desk and saw down.

Hermione, Harry, Ron began working on their potion. When they were nearly finished Harry felt something hit his back which startled him and he threw out is hands and blew out the glass out of the doors on the ingredients cabinet. Snape quickly looked up to see what happened.

"What the Hell happened." Snape snapped

"Potter, did you do this." He asked angrily

He started to walk towards Harry who was looking at the mess.

"Professor, I didn't mean to do it." He said.

But when Snape got closer to Harry, which Harry still had his hands out; Snape's desk blew into pieces.

"POTTER!" Snape roared

Harry turned around and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's potion blew up and onto them. One by one they started falling to the ground fast asleep.

"PUT YOUR DAMN HANDS DOWN." Snape angrily said "And get out of here, go to your head of house NOW." He roared

Harry quickly picked up his things and left the room in embarrassment. When he reached Professor McGonagall's office he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came her voice

Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Professor McGonagall asked looking at Harry sternly

"Professor Snape sent me out." Harry replied

"What did you do?" She asked

"Well I sort of blew things around the room." He said

Professor McGonagall's mouth dropped open a little and her eyes grew wide. "What do you mean you blew things up?" She asked

"Well I got startled and I threw my hands up and his cupboard blew up." Harry said. Harry threw his hands up in despair and when he did so a lamp behind his head of house blew up into pieces landing on the ground. Professor McGonagall jumped when this happened.

"I thought your power was to freeze things." She asked

"That's what I thought" Harry stated.

"Well it looks like you got a new power, your lucky to have two especially when some people don't even get special abilities." Professor McGonagall said

Harry looked down at his hand in anguish.

"Take the rest of the day off, ok Potter, I'll excuse Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger for the day also, and for the rest of the day, try and get a control of your new power so your aren't so dangerous." She said.

"Thanks professor." Harry said

He saw her writing a note and watched as it burned up. After a moment a note appeared back into her hand.

"Your friends will be waiting by the main staircase." She said.

"Good bye professor, and thanks again." Harry said as he walked out.

When he reached the bottom of the stair case he saw Ron and Hermione waiting for him.

"What happened?" they both asked him

"Professor McGonagall said my power is getting stronger." Harry said

"Wow." Hermione said. "Hardly any wizards or witches get two powers." She excitedly said.

"Let's go outside." Harry said, "Professor said I need to try and get a handle on my new power so I'm not so dangerous."

The three of them headed out the doors and headed down the hill by Hagrid's house so they could practice Harry's new power.

Cedric watched as the three of them left the school. 'I wonder where they are going' he though to himself. He started to follow after them. When he saw them go down by Hagrid's house he sat down on the hill side and watched them. He watched as Hermione would conjure inanimate objects and watched as Harry would blow them up. His mouth dropped open. He watched as Ron pointed toward him, Harry turned around and saw him sitting there. Cedric watched as Harry walked over to him.

"Hey." Cedric said when Harry got close to him.

"Hey." Harry replied.

"What are you doing" Cedric asked.

"Well I kinda blew a few things up in potions and Snape sent me to McGonagall and she gave me the afternoon off and told me to practice my new power." Harry said

"Wow, you have a new pretty impressive power." Cedric Said

"Yea, tell me about it, my hands are dangerous, I'm dangerous now." Harry said looking sadly down at them.

Cedric stood up and went close to Harry taking his hands into his.

"I'll be here for you, not matter what." Cedric said. "I know you'll get control of this new power." He added

Ron looked up at Harry and Cedric and Hermione watched as his mouth dropped.

"What the bloody hell is he doing to Harry?" Ron Said

"Well um.., Harry and Cedric are kinda going out." Hermione stated

Ron looked over to Hermione with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Ron asked angrily

"Well Harry was afraid you wouldn't want to be his friend if you found out." Hermione replied.

"I already figured he was." Ron stated

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Cuz he sometimes talks in his sleep, and ever since the Quidditch World Cup, he and Cedric have been acting strangely."

"Oh, we didn't' know or we would have told you." Hermione quickly said.

"Oh well" Ron said sitting down on ground looking disappointed.

"Ron, were really sorry." Hermione said.

"Don't worry about it" he stated

They both looked back up at Cedric and Harry, they saw them kiss and hug then separate. Harry was heading towards them and Cedric was heading back toward the castle. When the got back Ron looked up at him.

"Well I'm happy you found someone you like." Ron said

A blush crept across Harry's face.

"Listen I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Harry said "It's just I wasn't sure how you would react." He added.

"Its ok, I'm not mad, and I don't hate you for it." Ron stated

"Thanks." Harry said

"Well shall we get back to training?" Harry said looking at the two apprehensively.

_**Later that Night…**_

When the three entered the Great Hall for dinner everyone was there talking happily. They sat down and started gathering food onto their plate. Harry looked to the table across from him to see if Cedric was with his fellow Hufflepuffs. He didn't see Cedric anywhere. When they were finished Dumbledore stood up everyone quieted down. He took out his wand and swooshed it across the room making the food disappear; he then tucked his wand back inside his robes.

"Shall we announce the champions?" He said

The Great Hall went up in cheers. Harry saw as Cedric walked in and smiled at him. He took his seat at the Hufflepuff table. Everyone watched at the goblet was brought in and placed in front of the staff table.

"Let the drawing begin." Dumbledore said.

Everyone watched as the goblet turned from its blue color to a roaring purplish red, it spit out a piece of paper that was burned around the edges.

"The first Champion Chosen is, Viktor Krum representing Durmstrang." Dumbledore yelled.

Everyone applauded and watched Viktor walk up toward the Headmaster; Dumbledore pointed him towards a door for him to go through. Once again the fire turned to the purplish red and spit out yet another piece of burned paper.

"Representing Beauxbaton is, Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore's voice rang.

Yet again everyone started to applaud. When the fire turned to its color for the final champion everyone quieted down when the papers shot out.

"And representing Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, "Cedric Diggory."

The Great Hall filled with cheers. Cedric looked back towards Harry and gave him a wink. Harry smiled back to him and watched him enter the other room.

"And now that our champions are chosen, the tasks will begin, each one will have the chance to with the Tri Wizard Cup and go down his history, but sadly only one of them will win." Dumbledore said

When the fire started to change colors again, Dumbledore and everyone looked at it with a horrified look. Another paper shot out of the fire, Dumbledore grabbed it and slowly opened it and called out the name.

"HARRY POTTER." Dumbledore's voice rang.

Harry tired to sit down but Hermione kept pushing him forward.

"Go." Hermione said to him.

Harry slowly made his way up the isle, no one was applauding for him, and they just stared at him with a suspicious look. When he reached Dumbledore he pointed him to the door. When he reached the door Professor McGonagall ushered him down. Harry walked down the steps, when he reached the bottom he saw the three champions. Cedric turned around and looked at Harry and saw a look of horror on the raven haired boy. Fleur looked up at him.

"Do sthey vant us to cuv back out." She asked

Harry slowly shook his head back and forth. When he heard the door slam behind him he quickly turned and looked. He saw Dumbledore running down the steps followed by all the staff. Dumbledore grabbed Harry.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" He asked looking at Harry in the eye.

"No sir." Harry replied

"Did you get someone older to put it in for you?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Nor Sir." Harry once again replied

Dumbledore turned to the Minister of Magic.

"Is there any way he can get out." Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid not, this is a magical contract." The minister said

"But he's not old enough." Professor McGonagall nearly yelled.

"You can't let eim compete." Madame Maxime barked "Vat vould give ye two champions." She added

Cedric turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, Harry doesn't have the skill yet that we have, how is he going to get through when it's going to be hard for us." He asked looking down at Harry.

"There's nothing we can do, Harry will have to compete." Dumbledore sighed. "You may all leave, and the first task will be within the next few months." Dumbledore added.

Everyone walked out of the room. Cedric took Harry's hand and led him into the nearest empty classroom.

"Harry." Cedric said. "Did you put your name in the goblet or have any else do it for you." He asked with a look of worried ness in his gray eyes.

"No, I promise." Harry mumbled as his look of fear grew more upon his face.

Cedric pulled Harry into his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Listen to me, we'll do just fine ok." Cedric said and he held onto Harry. "I won't let anything happen to you, I just don't understand why someone entered your name."

"Because someone wants me dead." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Cedric asked

"Haven you ever noticed, someone always wants me dead one way or another." Harry mumbled into Cedric's chest.

"Like I said, I won't let anything happen to you." Cedric said Holding Harry even tighter.

**AN:** WOW, that took a little while to write, well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I decided that soon that there will be a lemon, but only if I get enough reviews. Muwhahahah! **Well please review** and let me know what you all think. Off to the next chapter.


	8. Midnight Rendezvous

"Midnight Rendezvous"

**AN:** Well I really want to thank all my lovely reviews from all my wonderful reviewers. Well I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. Warning: there is a little sexual content so any who are against boy and boy content do not read. Please Enjoy and REVIEW

When the two broke a part from their embrace Cedric looked down at Harry.

"Hey would you be able to meet me later tonight." Cedric asked looking down at the raven haired boy.

"Yea." Harry replied.

"Ok meet me down at the bottom of the stair case around midnight." Cedric said. "Well I better go and get back to my common and get my house under control." Cedric added.

"Ok." The raven hair boy replied.

Cedric leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek and left the room. Harry walked outside the room and headed back up to the common room. When he climbed through the portrait hole he saw Hermione and Ron running towards him along with the rest of the Gryffindor common room. Everyone started cheering for Harry since now that he was chosen to be a champion. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled over to the fire place.

"How in the hell did you get chosen." Hermione asked looking sternly at Harry.

"I have no idea." Harry replied.

"Yea right." Mumbled Ron from behind Hermione and Harry.

Harry turned around to face Ron.

"What did you say?" asked Harry.

"I don't think I mumbled." Ron coolly replied. He walked past Harry making sure to bump his shoulder with his.

"What's his problem." Asked Harry turning back towards Hermione.

"He thinks that you purposely entered the tournament." Hermione stated.

"WHAT." He yelled.

"He thinks you want to get more publicity or something stupid." She said.

"I can't believe this; why in the world would I enter this." Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm afraid for you, obliviously someone entered you in this knowing how dangerous this is." Hermione stated sitting down next to Harry.

"I'm nervous about this Hermione." He said putting his face in his hands. "I have no idea how I'm going to be able to handle all of this." He said.

"Don't worry; I'll be here to help you get through this." She said patting him on the back.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 11:30.

"Hermione, I have to go. I told Cedric that I would meet him at twelve." Harry said turning to her.

"Ok." She replied

Harry stood up and ran up to his dormitory. When he was inside he went straight to his trunk and opened it up. He moved his clothes around and found his invisibility cloak on the bottom. 'It's a good thing Ron isn't in here' he thought. He threw the cloak over his shoulders and headed down to the common room. When he reached the bottom he turned and saw Hermione talking to Ron. He went straight to the portrait hole and left. He made his way down the staircase. When he was near the bottom he saw someone leaning up against the wall in the shadows. A grin spread across Harry's face as he walked further down the stair and realizing who the mysterious person was standing in the shadows. He walked down and stood right in front of the brunet boy who had his arms across his chest. Harry started to unbutton the boy's pants. The burnet boy's eyes shot opened and tired to see who it was. Harry quickly pulled his hands back and watched at the boy buttoned his pants. Harry once again stuck his hands out but when the boy felt something tugging at his pants again he quickly grabbed in the air and felt something smooth and pulled at it revealing a raven haired boy smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Cedric." The raven haired boy said.

"Harry." The burnet boy gasped.

"Did you like that eh?" Harry said smiling.

Cedric smiled and pulled Harry into his arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"So what did you want to do?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around the older boy.

"C'mon follow me." Cedric said pulling Harry by the hand toward the doors.

"Wait." Harry said pulling back from the older boy.

"Why." Replied the older boy.

Harry held up the invisibility cloak and threw it around them.

"You lead." Harry said going behind Cedric and wrapping his arms around him.

Cedric started heading out the doors and started walking down the grassy slope. When they reached the lake Cedric stopped and threw off the cloak. Harry took his hands off Cedric's waist as the burnet turned around. Cedric smiled down at the raven haired boy and pulled him close to his chest. Harry could feel and hear the boy's heart start to beat faster. Cedric was leaning down close to Harry when they heard a crash in the woods. Harry looked at Cedric and they both quickly headed for the forest. When they reached the forests edge they both heard a roaring sound. They two grabbed hold of each others hands and entwined their fingers. They made their ways through the forest whey they saw a tree catch fire close by them. The two ducked boy a tree and saw a group of wizards trying to get control of a dragon.

"That's what the first task must be." Cedric said.

"WHAT!" Harry yelled. Cedric quickly clapped his hand over Harry's mouth. After a few minutes of watching what they were doing they saw a few of the wizard's behind their way. Cedric quickly grabbed Harry's hand and pushed him up against the nearest tree covering him with his body and the invisibility cloak. Harry could feel the boys warm body pressed up against his. After the group of wizard's had past Harry could still feel the older boy's body pressed up against his. He could feel Cedric's hands unbutton his pants and make their way into his boxers; he could feel the cool touch of the boy's hand against his dick. Cedric slowly started stroking Harry; Harry started to arch into the wonderful pleasure filled sensation that Cedric was causing for him. Cedric started kissing his neck also causing him another sensation to run down his back. After a few minutes of the pleasure Cedric was causing him he felt himself nearing his peak, with another few hand motions Cedric gave him, it ended up causing him to come all over the older boy's hand. Cedric took his hand out of Harry's pants and wiped the warm fluid on his own pants. Harry could feel a blush starting to quickly spread across his face.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Cedric asked looking worried.

"No, you were perfect." Harry replied.

Harry wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and pulled him down to his own face. He could feel Cedric's soft lips pressed against his own. Cedric slowly started to send his tongue into the raven haired boy's mouth; he also slipped his hands up Harry's shirt and felt the silky smooth skin. Cedric could also feel the toned body the boy had obliviously from playing quidditch since he to had one from it. When the two broke apart they quickly started heading toward the castle.

"Well at least we know what to expect." Cedric said holding Harry's hand.

"Yea." Harry replied.

**AN: **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. "Grinning from ear to ear" this chapter was some what fun to write. Well like always **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.** I've decided that if you want a lemon, it going to cost all of you to review a little more isn't it. But I really do want to thank all the reviewers that I do have for this story. I'm happy that you all enjoying reading it. Thanks again.


	9. The First Task

"The First Task"

**AN: ** I'm sorry about the long update, I've been really working hard on another story called "The Whispered Screams of a Shattered Soul" Which has Harry and Draco facing hard challenges, I think that a lot of you might like that story if you would check it out. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Harry awoke Saturday he found his dorm empty. He looked around and saw a letter addressed to him on his night stand by his glasses. He quickly opened it and reading it contents.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please meet at the quidditch pitch for the first task that will take place today. You need to be there at 11:30 to be checked in, so please do not be late and the best of luck to you.

Ministry of Magic

Harry's stomach began to rise up into his throat after remembering what he and Cedric saw the week before. He looked down at the clock and saw that it was already 11:05. 'I had best be leaving' he thought as he slipped on his shoes. When he entered the common room he found a distressed Hermione pacing the room.

"Well its about time!" she shouted when Harry walked in.

"Sorry." Harry replied.

"Do you remember what we talked about?" Hermione asked

"How could I ever forget it." He stammered

She shot him a dark look as she headed for the portrait hole.

"C'mon, we had better hurry before you're late." She said

Harry followed her and went over his plans as they made their ways down to the pitch. When they had arrived Professor McGonagall made her way to the two of them.

"Please follow me Potter." She said and turned around and walked towards a giant tent. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck and whispered "good luck" and left to sit with Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor's. Harry headed toward the tent, when he had arrived Professor McGonagall gave him a wink and left. He walked inside and found Professor Dumbledore, Barty Crouch Sr., Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor waiting for him.

"Welcome Harry." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hello." Harry said to everyone in the room

"Oh, it's time for you to draw what dragon you are going up against." Mr. Crouch said breaking the silence.

Harry looked at Cedric who had a worried expression on his face, he then walked over to him and lightly placed his hand on Cedrics'. Mr. Crouch held out a bag and walked over to each contestant. Cedric drew his and pulled out the Norwegian Ridgeback. Harry quickly realized what dragon he had since he was the last to draw. The Hungarian Horntail. Cedric looked over to him with shock in his eyes along with all the other contestants. After Fleur and Viktor had gone they had not returned to the tent with Cedric and Harry. Mr. Crouch came back in and called out Cedric. Harry gave him a quick hug and whispered in his ear. "Don't get hurt". Before he left. After Cedric had left the tent Dumbledore came back in.

"Harry, I know it's against the rules but I think you might want to watch Cedric go against his dragon." As a sparkle shown in his eye in understanding.

"Thanks professor." Harry replied.

Harry walked over to the tent entrance and watched as Cedric walked onto the field. He watched as the Ridgeback flew at him, but he quickly transfigured a rock into a dog and had it run in the opposite direction. Cedric ran towards the egg and picked it up, but before he could get out the dragon and diverted his attention back to him. Cedric started running but was to slow as fire swept across his arm burning it. Harry looked sympathetically him because it had to hurt. Harry heard the stands start cheering since Cedric managed to retrieve his egg. Harry quickly moved away from the tent as he saw someone heading toward it. Mr. Crouch entered looking at Harry.

"It's your turn." He said quietly

Harry walked out of the tent and down to the stadium. When he walked out he saw the Horntail waiting for him. The dragon lunged at but was stopped by his chain. The dragon blew fire at him, but Harry quickly ran behind a rock. Harry took out his wand.

"Accio Firebolt" Harry shouted

After a few moments Harry saw his broom zooming toward him. The dragon breathed fire again and Harry quickly jumped on his broom just as the fire blew past him. He flew around the stadium trying to lure the dragon away but it was to quick for him. When Harry flew out again the dragon went after him quickly but instead of being stopped the chain snapped I half. Harry heard a gasp spread through out the spectators. He looked behind him and saw the dragon had broken the chain. 'Shit' he thought as he flew toward where the professors where sitting. Everyone sitting in those stand hit the deck as Harry flew by brining the dragon with him. The dragon's tail caught the room of the stand and shattered it among the professors. Everyone watched in awe as Harry so far had managed to stay out of the dragons reach. Harry started to fly toward the school, when he was flying over the buildings the dragon managed to barley knock Harry and sent him flying off of his broom and landing on the roof. Harry saw his Firebolt land in front of him. He tired to grab it but it started to slide off the edge. Harry quickly stood up and ran onto the other side and jumped off the building after his broom. Just before the ground came up he managed to grab his broom and head for the skies. The dragon was quickly on his tail again. Harry headed for the stadium and went between two pillars. The dragon tired to fly between them but was reflected off them and fell down a cliff. When Harry was back in the field he flew down and grabbed his egg. The whole stadium roared in applause for him. Smiling, he left the field and made his way back to the tent. When inside he saw Cedric waiting for him by himself. Cedric noticed Harry walk in and a smile grew across his face as he rushed toward the raven haired boy.

"I was so worried when the dragon broke his chain." Cedric gasped wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around Cedric's neck and pulled his head closer to his own. He felt Cedric's lips bush against his own. Cedric took Harry's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled it and slowly, he slid his tongue into Harry's mouth sought out the younger boys tongue. The two boys battled for dominance in their tongue war. After a few moments they both heard someone clear their throat. Both boys quickly broke apart and looked onto their disrupter.

"Professor Dumbledore." Both boys gasped

Professor Dumbledore smile at both boys. "I figured that there was something between the two of you, I have just been waiting to make sure my assumptions were correct." He stated.

"So you're not mad?" Cedric asked

"No of course not, actually I'm happy for the two of you." Dumbledore stated. "You just need to be a bit more careful, I'm sure some of your friends already know, but not everyone will like the fact that the two of you are together for many reasons. And I don't want fights over something that is as natural as the rain falls."

"Thanks professor for you acceptance." Both boys said

**AN:** I know its kinda short from all my other chapters. I really didn't want to drag this chapter on and on. Well I really want to thank all my wonderful reviewers. **NOTICE: If you all want the lemon that I have ready, which in my opinion is freaking steamy hott then I would suggest that all of you that read this review. Depends on how many reviews I get is when you all get your lemon. It could be after the next chapter, or the one after that. Hell if I get enough I'll put two lemons in, but we'll have to see wont we. "Grinning Wickedly" Sorry its just I really enjoy reading reviews they like feed me, so if you all want your lemon then review. **


	10. Its A Yes or No Question

"It's a Yes or No Question"

**AN:** As promised here is your lovely lemon. Just to let you all know there is a very big plot twist that I really didn't expect. But hope you all enjoy everything and remember it's not over yet.

"_Get the hell off me!" Harry yelled, but Cedric disregarded it and forced his lips upon the raven haired making him moan. Harry gasped as a jolt of electricity tingled throughout his body and he was sure he wasn't the only one that noticed. Cedric took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss, and did so. Plunging his tongue inside, Cedric tasted Harry. The raven haired tasted like coffee and cinnamon with a hint of hazelnut. It was absolutely delicious. Cedric managed to get the sheet away from Harry's body and kicked off his own shoes while struggling out of his shirt. Harry's hands were already at the fly of Cedric's pants working to get them off. Together they were able to undress Cedric completely._

_Harry moaned as the larger brunet slid between his legs making his own skin tingle when it met Cedric's naked body. Cedric ran his smooth hands down Harry's chest playing with the small pink nipples he found making the raven haired gasp and moan. _

"_God Potter, I'm going fuck you into this bed." Cedric murmured into Harry's ear licking it seductively. Harry arched and pressed his newly revived erection against Cedric's hard stomach, showing Cedric just how willing and hard he was. _

"_Then do it." Harry whispered back. Cedric grabbed the lube and quickly coated his cock, Cedric placed a hand on Harry's waist and ran his other down the raven haired's leg lifting the beautiful pale limb to rest around his waist. The other followed, and squeezed the said waist. _

"_God Cedric please." Harry pleaded working his hands through Cedric's hair and down the brunets back before raising to rest on the broad shoulders. Cedric defiantly wasn't going to deny Harry this, and trusted his whole cock inside with one fluid motion causing both parties to moan. _

"_Shit, Harry." Cedric moaned as he started to thrust, he couldn't control himself. Harry's tight heat felt so good around him. Squeezing and milking him rippling around him in soft waves. It was perfect. Harry arched his back moaning raggedly as his cock brushed against Cedric the leaking head leaving a trail of clear liquid across the brunet's tan skin. Cedric released one of Harry's hips and fisted the raven haired's penis running his thumb over the head in small circles before pumping the shaft in time with his thrusts. The raven haired moaned and felt head pool in his stomach as his orgasm inched closer. Harry whimpered and thrust into Cedric's hand coming all over himself and Cedric. Cedric let out a deep moan almost growl as Harry's ass clenched around him almost painfully forcing him to come violently spilling load after load into Harry's sweet accepting ass. _

"_Harry." was the name he moaned as he came. The raven haired slumped against the bed feeling exhausted after a long day of work a few hours of training. He defiantly felt satisfied now. Cedric pulled out and flopped next to the younger boy with a groan. Harry turned and watched the brunet, whose eyes were closed, Suddenly the gray orbs were staring at him, and Cedric had put on one of his ever going smirks. Getting up the brunet pulled on his pants, shirt, and shoes leaving his trench coat to hang across his arm. Cedric kneeled before Harry and tucked some loose dark hair behind a small perfect ear, a tender and out of character-for Cedric- action. The emotion that briefly flittered over the gray eyes almost scared Harry as he felt a soft flutter in his stomach at the look he was receiving. It defiantly would give him a few things to think about. _

"_I love you." The brunet whispered into Harry's ear._

Cedric suddenly woke up early to a cloudy December mourning only a few weeks after the first task, and after a very sexual dream. He rose up from his four poster bed grinning and headed for the showers. After he turned on the water, he quickly adjusted the temperature and undressed then stepped in. He could feel the warmth run down his muscled body. Once he was finished he headed back for his dorm to get dressed. On his trunk he found a note reminding him that he and all the Huffllepuff's from fourth year and older were to meet Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick after breakfast. When he was finished getting dressed he headed down to the3 common room and fund some students already awake. After Cedric found a few of his friends they decided to head down to breakfast.

Meanwhile….

The raven haired boy had just turned off the water to his shower and wrapped a towel around his wait. He was hading for the door when he was suddenly felt hands grab his shoulders; he was quickly turned around and slammed up against the wall.

"Hello Potter." The voice purred.

Harry stood there looking into two pools of silver and quickly realized who the boy was.

"Draco?" Harry stammered, "How did you get in here?"

Harry watched as a smirk spread across the blond's face.

"After as many times you and I were in here did you really think I would forget how to get in to see my favorite person?" The blond replied

"But why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Reclaiming what's rightfully mine/" Draco replied as he leaned closer to Harry's neck.

Harry could feel the blond's tongue take a quick pass over his neck, which in turn sent a pleasurable feeling down his back and blood rushing to certain places.

"But….but we broke up already." Harry stammered.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong, you see, technically you and I never broke up. We went home for the summer and for some reason I never got a reply form any of the letters I sent you, and every time I tried to talk to you this year you kept avoiding me, but we never broke up, so technically were still dating." Draco stated.

"Sorry about that, my uncle never let me see any of the letters and I just figured you wanted to end it anyway. But what about…" Harry was quickly cut off as Draco pressed his body up to his. He could feel his hardness pressed up to his body and he knew that Draco had to feel it to. Harry saw a grin spread across the blond's face but was quickly replaced with a more serious look.

"Tell me that you don't love me anymore and I'll leave you alone and never mess with you again." Draco said looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry had to look away from Draco's piercing silver eyes.

"I can't." Harry whispered.

"I thought so." The blond replied

Harry felt Draco's hand on the side of his face, the blond slowly turned Harry's head so it was facing his. After a moment of looking into each others eyes Harry saw Draco slowly lean closer to him making the little space left even less. Harry could feel Draco's soft lips brush up again his. After a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and felt Draco's hand on his bare back pulling him closer to him. Draco rubbed his tongue across Harry's lips seeking entrance, Harry slowly parted his lips and felt Draco's tongue enter and seek his own. When the two finally broke apart each boy could feel their lips slightly bruised.

"What should I do about?" Harry started but was cut off yet again by the blond.

"Just do what your heart tells you to do Harry." Draco whispered "Oh and by the way I've just reserved you for the ball." He added grinning

Draco kissed him once more and left the bathroom leaving a bewildered Harry.

After a few minutes Harry left the bathroom to get dressed. When he reached the common room after his put on his robes, he found Hermione waiting for him.

"What wrong?" Hermione asked when he reached her.

"Where's Ron?" Harry cut in.

"Down at the Great Hall." Hermione replied.

"Ok, you'll never guess what just happened." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"When I was leaving the bathroom guess who I saw and kinda made out with." Harry said.

"Cedric?" Hermione said. She saw Harry shake his head no. "Well then who? She asked as they climbed out of the portrait hole.

A blush crept across Harry's cheeks. "Draco" he whispered.

Harry watched as Hermione's mouth drop.

"But I thought you two broke it off." She muttered.

"So did I, but he pointed that out to me when I said that." Harry replied.

"What are you going to do about Cedric?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He replied

"Professor McGonagall" a voice called.

Professor McGonagall turned around from behind her desk and saw Cedric Diggory standing in front of her as the class was leaving.

"Can I help you Cedric?" She asked.

"I was wondering if guys are allowed to ask another guy to the ball." Cedric said slightly blushing.

"I don't really see a problem in it." She replied. "People have done it before so it not prohibited." She added

"Great, thanks." Cedric said turning and running form the classroom in search for a certain raven haired boy.

Cedric soon found Harry walking up the staircase heading toward the Gryffindor common room along with Hermione and Ron. Cedric ran and caught up with the three.

"Hey Harry, could I talk to you for a minute." Cedric asked.

Harry looked over to Hermione who nodded her head up and down showing her approval on what Harry was thinking.

"Ok." Harry replied.

Cedric led Harry into an empty classroom. When they were in Cedric closed the door and walked over to Harry and started to lean down towards him to give him a kiss but Harry backed away from the brunette.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked trying to avoid Cedric gaze.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to go to the Yule Ball with me. I already talked to McGonagall and she didn't care that I asked a guy so I came to find you as fast as I could." Cedric said looking down at the raven haired boy.

"I can't." Harry whispered looking down from Cedric.

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"Listen Cedric, this can't go on anymore. I really do like you; it's just that I don't love you like I do someone else. I really just found out that he still cares for me and that he still wants to be together." Harry said.

"Oh." Cedric muttered. He looked and felt as if someone just ripped his heart out of his chest.

"I'm so sorry about this." Harry said.

"Who it is?" Cedric asked sitting down on a desk.

Harry started heading for the door but before he walked out he turned back toward the brunette.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said and walked out.

Cedric sat there looking down at the ground. He now felt as if someone had just soccer punched him in the stomach.

**AN:** WOW, now there was a plot twist that I really wasn't expecting to happen. It kinda just poured out of me. Please don't get mad yet we still have the rest to finish. Like always leave your review and let me know what you think.


	11. Yule Ball

"Yule Ball"

**AN:** Well I hope you all had a wonderful holiday break. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I was just really caught up reading a story and then I went to California in which I saw a lot of SEXY people. Well here is you next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to all my wonder readers and my reviewers. I really love you all.

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall with Draco's arm resting upon Harry's arm as they went by the students that were waiting for the Champions to enter. They two boy looked around and saw the Great Hall decorated in white. The ceiling made it look like it was snowing and white streamers were hung and all of the house tables were replace by smaller tables that were variously scattered around the room. Harry took a quick glance at the blond boy who looked like he was a little nervous; he turned his hand over and entwined their fingers. Draco quickly looked over to Harry and saw two emerald orbs staring back at him making him not so nervous. After the Champions had entered a song came on and the four couples started dancing around the room. Hermione and Ron watched as Draco and Harry melted into one as they moved across the dance floor. None of the other couples had the grace or skill that those two boys had.

"How did those two become so…so perfect?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

She just shrugged her shoulders at the question and just watching the blond and the raven haired boy sweep the crowd off their feet with how well they did.

"Thanks for coming with me." The blond boy said.

"I don't think I would really want it any other way." Harry replied. "I'm just happy that you still have feelings for me and that you wanted to get back together."

"Harry I would stand through Hell just to be with you, no matter what happens I will always be there for you." Draco said.

Harry Wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and pulled him closer. Draco then wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy's waist. Harry looked up into the silvery eyes and felt himself protected by and loved by the blond boy. When the song ended the two separated and headed off the dance floor. They walked over to Hermione and Ron. 

"Wow." Hermione said in awe.

"You two you bloody brilliant." Ron said.

"Thanks." Both boys said unison.

The four headed towards the punch bowl and retrieved a glass and then headed towards a table and sat down. They began talking about what the second task might be and other things that had happened during the week. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder; the raven haired boy turned around and was met with gray eyes. He quickly realized who the beautiful eyes belonged to.

"Hello Cedric." Harry said.

"Um… Harry I was wondering if it was alright, that maybe I could have this dance." Cedric mumbled.

Harry turned toward Draco who looked kinda angry but still nodded his head in approval.

"Sure I guess." Harry muttered.

Harry walked onto the dance floor with the Hufflepuff as the next song started. Harry took the burnets hand and put his arm on his shoulder as Cedric put his hand on Harry's waist.

"_This time, This Place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know'_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold you hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know'_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far to long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_And you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

'_Cause I needed_

_I needed to hear you say'_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

'_Cause I'm not leaving_

_Hold on to me and_

_Never let me go'_

When the song ended Cedric looked down into Harry's eyes.

"I just wanted to you to know that I will always love you no matter what." Cedric said.

"Cedric, you know we can't." Harry replied.

"I know I just wanted you to know." Cedric cut in. He quickly leaned down and kissed Harry on the head and walked away. Harry headed back toward where Draco and the others were sitting. He took his seat by Draco and took the blond's hand.

"Everything ok?" The blond asked.

"Yea." Harry replied.

After sitting there and talking to Hermione and Ron Harry looked over to Draco.

"Hey lets go." The raven haired boy said.

"Where?" Draco asked.

Draco watched as a grin spread across the raven haired boys features. Harry then stood up and headed for the doors and up to the Gryffindor common room. When they reached the Fat Lady who seemed to be very drunk with her witch friend, Harry said the password and the portrait swung open.

"We can't go in here." The blond said. "What if they catch me?"

"They won't, I promise." Harry replied as they made their way up the stair case.

When they reach the boy dormitories they went inside quickly and closed the door. Harry led Draco over to his bed and kicked off his shoes. Draco did the same thing and climbed to the back side of the bed closest to the wall; Harry soon followed him and closed the curtains around his bed. He then took out his wand and cast a silencing charm on the curtains.

"Now they won't be able to hear us." Harry said.

"What if they open the curtains?" Draco asked.

"They won't" Harry replied as he sat up in front of Draco.

Draco quickly took the opportunity to over take the dark headed boy. The blond pushed Harry onto his back and started kissing the side of his neck and worked his way to his mouth. Harry could feel the blond's hands opening up his robes and his hands going under his shirt. Draco helped Harry Take off his robes and shirt and helped Harry do the same to him. Draco laid back down onto Harry and felt his warm. Draco started kissing down Harry's pale skin and stopped as his nipple and took it between his teeth and licked it which caused Harry to groan loudly. Draco once again started to move lower and stopped as Harry's pants. He unbuttoned them and started to pull them off Harry's legs. Harry then unbuttoned the blond's pants and helped take them off Draco. Draco once again laid Harry back down and lay on top of him. The blond kissed down the side of Harry's neck and sucked on his earlobe. Harry gasped as the wonderful feelings that the blond was making him have. Draco could feel the raven haired boy's erection protruding into his thigh. He knew he had to loose the last barriers that were separating their bodies. Draco slid off his boxers and Harry did the same. When their bodies once again met warmth spread through them and they could feel a buzzing feeling around them. Draco once again made his way slowly down Harry's body. When he finally came to Harry's aching erection he gripped it with one and slowly started to stroke it up and down. The blond boy slowly ran his tongue over the tip sending a shockwave of pleasure through Harry's body; Draco moved his mouth over the head and slowly went down. He ran his tongue around and tasted the raven haired boy which made him crave more. He started sucking slowly but steadily quickened his pace. Harry couldn't handle the pleasure that he was receiving from the blond. After a few minutes Harry could feel that he was about to explode. Draco noticed the raven haired boys legs start to buckle and figured that Harry was at his climax, a second later he felt wave after wave of Harry's seed spurt into his mouth. He could taste the warm salty liquid as the swallowed savoring the pleasant taste of the dark haired boy.

"Now this might hurt a little but you'll get used to it ok." Draco whispered.

Harry nodded. "Ok." He whispered back.

Draco found his wand and whispered a spell under his breath. Harry suddenly felt a rush of coolness in his back side. Draco smiled at the shocked look that was on the dark haired boys face.

Draco brought himself face to face again with and lowered and started to kiss the dark haired youth. Harry could still taste the saltiness from when Draco swallowed him. Draco positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Draco felt Harry start to tense up.

"You really need to be relaxed so you won't be so sore later." Draco whispered.

Harry nodded in understanding and he felt Draco slowly start to enter. Harry tightly grabbed Draco's arms and he was pushing in. A slight whimper escaped Harry's mouth which caused Draco to stop.

"Are you ok." The blond asked.

"Yea, I just need to get used to it again." Harry replied.

Draco nodded and slowly started to quicken his pace. Once Harry was comfortable Draco started to go faster at a steady pace and not breaking his rhythm. When Draco was starting to reach his climax he quickly grabbed Harry's hand and laced his fingers with the dark haired boys as he pumped into him one final time. Draco sent his seed into Harry which caused the Harry to groan from the pleasure. Draco slowly pulled himself out and lay next to his lover.

"God I love you." The blond panted.

"I love you to." Harry whispered as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waits and nuzzling into the blond's shoulder.

**AN: **Hmmm, now I think that was pretty damn hott if I don't say so my self. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you that you are catching onto things. If not you will all find out later wont you? Well like always please review and let me know what you think.


	12. The Second Task

"The Second Task"

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for all your great reviews they really make me happy that you guys like the story. Well I kinda have some bad news for you all, well I've been in the Hospital lately and I'm not going to be getting out anytime soon. I have been working on my chapters to my stories but I seem to be getting weaker each day. But don't worry I'll finish these stories before anything really bad happens (Hopefully). So I'm sorry if the updates come a little bit late but don't worry they will come. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter**

**Warnings: This is boy x boy lovin so if you don't like, then don't read.**

**Beta: DarkvsLight: I just really want you all too please thanks this wonderful person for working so hard to beta these chapters. She does a really good job in doing this for me epically on such short notice. THANKS YOUR REALLY ARE THE BEST BETA EVER!**

'Knock...knock...knock'

The raven haired boy started to slowly open his eyes. He lifted his head from the book but found his face somewhat stuck to the side of the page. He realized that he must have fallen asleep when he was looking for a solution to be able to breathe under water.

"Come on Harry, your going to be late to the task." Ron's voice said from the other side of the door.

Harry quickly sat up and looked around the room for his blond companion. '_Must be down at breakfast already, but why didn't he wake me up first' _Harry thought to himself as he stood up from his chair and stretched. He walked over to the door and let the red head in. Ron came into the room renting on his and asking him why he wasn't ready.

"Hey do you know where Draco is?" Harry asked the red head as he changed his robes.

The red head shrugged his shoulders. "No, clue" But Hermione is waiting for us down at the bottom of the stairs." Ron said. "So did you figure out what you need to be able to breath under water?" The red head added following Harry out of the room.

Harry looked over his shoulder and replied "No" and watched as Ron's mouth dropped open.

"You know that Hermione is going to kill you right?" Ron stated.

The dark haired boy just shrugged shoulders and kept walking down the hallway. Just before they reached the staircase both boys heard a loud 'Crack' and quickly turned around.

"What are you doing here Dobby?" Harry asked the house elf quizzically.

""Dobby wants to bring Master Potter a gift so he can breathe underwater sir." The large eyed elf replied.

"Harry watched as Dobby pulled out a green glob of something out of his pocket and felt his stomach churn at the glob.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"Gillyweed." Dobby replied.

"Are you sure this stuff will work?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Harry" Ron snapped. "You don't have time to play twenty questions; you should have been down at the lake twenty minutes ago. Now you only have about ten minutes before the competition starts."

Harry's eyes shot open and he quickly reached and grabbed the blob out of Dobby's hand.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry said as he began running down the stair and was quickly followed by the red headed Weasley.

"Harry is very welcome sir." Dobby squeaked jumping up and down before disappearing.

"Both Harry and Ron dashed down the stairs. Whey they reached the Entrance Hall Hermione joined them in running out to the lake. Hermione informed them they only had about five minutes left. The trio could see the whole student body and staff members standing around the lake. As they made it closer to the sore Harry could hear Bagman's voice announce to the Champions that they only had one hour to retrieve their lost item from the bottom of the lake. Once Harry saw the Champions standing on a platform he heard a loud 'Bang' and saw the Fleur, and Viktor jump into the water, and saw Cedric look over his shoulder.

"Oh, no." Harry mumbled under his breath. "They already started"

Harry watched that Cedric still hadn't jumped into the water. When he was close to the platform Ron left his side to go to the Gryffindor's and he quickly threw off his robes. When he was closer to the platform Cedric still hadn't jumped into the water, Harry quickly slipped off his shirt which revealed his nicely toned body from playing Quidditch. Harry got quite a few whistles from the crowed from both guys and girls. When he finally reached the platform he slipped off his shoes and socks and unbuttoned his pants. When his pants were finally he received another round of gasps which made him turn a nice deep crimson color. He felt Cedric place his hand on his shoulder.

"Did you get the gillyweed?" The older boy asked.

Harry nodded his head yes. "Thanks." he said under his breath.

Cedric leaned towards Harry and whispered into his hear. "Remember, I would do anything for you." Cedric slowly pulled back and placed a light kiss on the dark haired cheek and ran and dived into the water leaving a stunned Harry Potter on the bank. Harry watched Professor McGonagall hurry towards him.

"Potter, are you going to go?" His head of house asked. "You only have forty five minutes left."

Harry quickly snapped out of his mind and threw the glob of green into his mouth. He quickly swallowed not wanting to taste the slime and jumped into the water. He felt the cold water stab his water like knives, but quickly began swimming downward. A moment later he felt something prickling at the side of his neck. He felt where the slight pain was and felt that he now had gills and that he could breath. He looked at his hands and feet which also turned and became webbed. He soon started to propel himself through the water with ease. Once he reached the bottom of the lake he started to swim in a straight direction forward. After about ten minutes he came upon some long weeds, he saw something shoot out of the grass and saw that it was a grindylow. He quickly took out his wand and muttered a spell at it but nothing happened. He then just flicked his wand at it and sent steaming bubbles which tagged the creature in the face. Harry quickly resumed his swimming and soon afterward came upon a village. He saw things swimming around the place and realized that they must be the merepeople. When he reached what must have been the center of the town he saw four people still tied to giant rocks. He looked around and saw an angelic looking blond boy tied and in a deep sleep. Harry quickly swam over to the boy and took out his wand. He shot the bindings of the boy. He was about to swim away from the place but he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. The dark haired boy quickly shot around and looked into beautiful gray eyes. The older boy leaned closer to Harry face. Harry felt something pass around his face as he went into the air bubble that surrounded Cedric's face, he felt Cedric's lips lightly brush across his own which sent a fiery sensation through his body. Harry lightly place his hands on the older boys side and slowly made his way down the body, but when he reached Cedric's side the older boy winced in pain. Both boys pulled back and Harry mouthed sorry to Cedric who nodded and kissed him once more lightly on the lips before leaving to retrieve his hostage. Harry quickly recovered from the kiss and grabbed Draco by the arm and started to swim back towards the surface. As he neared the surface he felt his body no being able to breathe as easily. Slowly Harry started to change back from his underwater state. He desperately started to swim faster until he reached the surface. When he and Draco broke the water Harry took in a deep breath of air and noticed that Draco had woken up from his sleep. They made their way to the platform then were helped out and were quickly covered with towels by Madame Pomfrey. Harry turned back to the lake and saw Cedric emerge closely followed by Fleur, then Krum. When Cedric was closer to the platform he winked at Harry and the younger boy gave him a slight smile back before turning back toward the blond boy next to him.

"You ok Draco." Harry asked.

The blond boy nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Both boys fought for domination in the battle of their tongues. All of the people around them were either saying "awwww how cute" or giggling. When the two broke apart both of their lips were swollen and faces flushed.

"Thanks" Draco whispered.

"Any day" Harry replied pulling the shivering blond into his arms.

**AN: Hey, Well now that chapter is done we get to go onto the fun stuff. Well this story is slowly making its end. But there will be one final plot twist to this story, which could end up making this story have a sequel (not really sure though), but this plot twist is going to be really sad. Well please review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Bonding

"Bonding"

**AN: Ok, here is just a lil add in chapter for all of you people that wanted a Harry x Cedric part. Don't worry it should fit into the story just perfectly then hopefully you'll understand where I'm going with this. After this chapter there will only be only two more chapters until this story is finished.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any of the place that are mentioned in this book, I also do not own anything that is referred to Charmed.

**Warning: **This is going to be a Yaoi set within an AU. The pairing of this particular story is going to be Harry x Draco. So if you don't like the fact that guys are going to be kissing, having sex and other such activities then this story should not be read.

Harry, Ron and Hermione barley walked into the Great Hall and took their seat at the Gryffindor table. When they were seated the Harry looked across the room and found his blond lover. He managed to capture the silver eyes with his emerald before Ron nudged him in his side.

"Who are you looking at?" Ron inquired with a mouthful of eggs.

"RON!" Hermione snapped. "What have I told you about talking with your mouthful?"

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval and returned to reading her charms book.

"So who are you looking at?" Ron once again asked after he managed to swallow.

"Draco. I'm trying to figure out why he keeps giving me this grin like he's up to something." Harry replied.

"What do you think it is?" His red head friend asked.

"That's the thing; I have no clue to what he is up to." Harry said as he piled some eggs and toast onto his plate.

"Do you think what he is doing is gonna be bad." Ron asked.

"It's not the bad thing I'm worried about, its how many people are going to be around when this thing happens." Harry said.

"Well that sucks to be you then." Ron replied and turned back to finish eating his breakfast.

'_Come on Draco, what could you have possible planned' Harry_ thought as he took a bit out of his toast. Just then owls started to sweep into the hall. Harry looked up and saw his snowy owl flying towards him. _'Who could have sent me a message, I haven't mailed anyone lately'. _ Hedwig swooped down and landed gracefully in front of Harry. He picked up a piece of bacon from a platter and handed it to his owl and began to untie the message. When the message was off of her leg he opened it and read it contents

_Harry, _

_If you could, Please meet me at the Prefects Bathroom tonight around midnight if you could._

_CD_

Harry looked up and toward the Hufflepuff table and met a pair of cool grey orbs. He slightly nodded his head and returned to talking to Ron. After a few minutes he looked back toward Slytherin to find Draco. He scanned across the table but could not find the blond boy. He caught sight of the blond out of his side gaze and quickly looked over to Draco who was whispering to the Headmaster. '_Oh god Draco, what are you going to do?' _ Dumbledore looked down at Harry with that annoying twinkle in his eye. Draco turned back toward the hall and raised his wand into the air. Green and silver shot from his wand forming words in the air above the four tables. 'Harry Potter Will you marry me' was formed. Hermione, Ron, and Harry mouths dropped about ten feet. With all eyes on him in the room Harry could feel his cheeks start to burn a nice shade of crimson. He watched as Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor table. When Draco reached Harry he took the raven haired boy by the hand and pulled him form his seat. When Harry was standing in front of him Draco kneeled on one knee.

"Harry, you mean everything to me in this world," Draco said looking into the depths of green orbs trying to show him how much he really loved him. "And I can't dream of living a day without you by my side, I know were only sixteen but I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, and only you."

Harry stood there and looked deep into the depths of Draco's soul and saw how much love that the blond boy has for him. A smile spread across his angelic face. "Draco, I couldn't think of anyone who I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

Draco stood up and reached into his pant pocket and pulled out two silver rings, he then took Harry's left hand and slipped on the fourth finger. He then handed Harry the other ring and Harry slipped it on Draco finger. Both boys watched as Dumbledore made his way over to them with a smile that could even shake the Dark Lords frozen heart.

"Harry, rest your left hand on top of Draco's left hand." Dumbledore calmly stated.

Harry did what he was told and watched as the Headmaster drew out his wand and point it at their hands. Silver light shot from the tip of his wand and wrapped around their hands.

"Now the two of you have been bound together." Dumbledore said.

Harry stood there and stared deep into the silver pools and found nothing but love for him. He felt his lips turning up to form a smile. After a moment he could hear Hermione squealing with delight from behind him. Harry could feel the blond pulling him close to him. Dumbledore took that as his notice to leave and headed back toward the faculty table to.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Harry felt the whispered voice on his ear coming from his blond companion.

"I've had a few ideas, but this really out does anything that I was anticipating from you." The dark haired Gryffindor boy replied.

Harry felt his lips captured in a deep and passionate kiss. Squeals and clapping began erupting from all rounds the Great Hall but both boys were lost in the love that they held for one another. When they did finally break apart both of them could feel their slightly swollen lips. Red started to creep upon Harry's face as he felt the gaze from all the occupants in the room. Draco led them back to the Gryffindor table and they both sat down to finish their breakfast. When they were all finished, the Gryffindor trio and the Slytherin made their way down to their first class of the day, Potions with Professor Snape. Harry knew that not even Snape could cloud the mood that he is in. After Harry and Draco took their seat Snape came flowing into the room and went to stand in the front of the classroom.

"First off, I would like to congratulate Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter on their engagement," The potions master stated. "Second, now I think we can cover the Bonding Potion since we have a couple to try it out on."

Harry and Draco took a worried glance toward each other then turned back to their professor.

"This will be one large class project with one potion in the result; the final ingredient that will be added will be a few drops of blood from both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." Snape sneered with a glint in his eye looking at Harry who paled from the mention of having to give up his blood.

"But Professor," Hermione stated, "I thought that blood magic is forbidden."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking when not spoken to, and yes Miss Granger, blood magic is forbidden, except for the bonding potion in which most couples take as long it is made or supervised by a Potions Master. And since I just happen to be a Potion Master, this potion that we will be making is perfectly legal." Snape stated.

The bushy haired girl sunk back into her chair with a scowl spreading across his face.

"Now come along, I wish for this to be finished by the end of this period." Snape said.

With a wave of his wand ingredients were put on the board and the ingredients cupboard was opened. All of the students started heading for the front of the class.

_**Two hours later...**_

"Now for the last part of the potion. Draco, Potter, I need you both to cut one another and let the blood enter the potion." The Potions Master stated.

"Professor, why does Draco have to cut Harry?" Ron asked

"Because Weasley, in order for the bond to from, they both have to trust one another completely. They also have to make sure their heart is only focused on each other." Snape snapped.

Both Harry and Draco made their way over to the cauldron. Snape handed Draco a small dagger. Draco looked up and stared at the boy that he loved more than anything in the world.

"Do you trust me?" Draco simply stated, knowing that the answer would mean everything to this potion.

"With my life," The dark haired boy said sticking out his left hand and pulling up the sleeve of his robe.

Harry could feel Draco's warm hand as the blond took it into his own. He could also feel the cool blade lightly placed up against his wrist. He looked up and met Draco gaze and nodded to the blond boy. Draco swiftly slid the blade across Harry's soft skin and watched as the crimson liquid that protruded from the wound that he had caused. Harry stuck his wrist over the cauldron and let a few drops fall into the mixture. After a moment he could feel a tingling sensation on his skin and saw that Hermione had closed his wound. He turned back to Draco and took the dagger from his bond mate.

"And do you trust me?" Harry simply stated.

"Forever and for always," replied the blond.

Harry gently slid the blade across his lovers hand and watched as the crimson liquid started to come out of the cut. Draco let his blood slide into the potion. Silver light rose out of the potion and began swirling around the two boys. Calmness and completeness filled both boys as they stood there and looked each others in the eye and saw their soul.

Suddenly the light stopped in the middle of them and broke apart and hit both Draco and Harry in their chest above their heart.

Damn that hurt

Harry's head suddenly shot up and looked over to Draco.

Was that you the dark haired boy thought

Yea replied the blond

"Umm, sir," Draco asked turning toward the Potions Master. "Are we supposed to be able to read each others mind?"

"Well, different effects happen to different couples, it really depends on how powerful the couple is." Snape replied

You have to admit, this is freaking cool Harry stated

Hell yea it is

**AN: Well another chapter down, Very close to the end of this story. Like always please leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Understandings

"Understandings"

**AN: Ok, here is just a lil add in chapter for all of you people that wanted a Harry x Cedric part. Don't worry it should fit into the story just perfectly then hopefully you'll understand where I'm going with this. After this chapter there will only be only two more chapters until this story is finished. Also I'm really sorry about the forever update, I've just needed to take a break and I did, so this story will be finished really soon.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any of the place that are mentioned in this book, I also do not own anything that is referred to Charmed.

**Warning: **This is going to be a Yaoi set within an AU. The pairing of this particular story is going to be Harry x Draco. So if you don't like the fact that guys are going to be kissing, having sex and other such activities then this story should not be read.

After Draco and Harry finished the bonding spell, they went back to the Gryffindor Common room and laid down on one of the empty couches and quickly fell asleep with Harry wrapped in the blond's arms. That night when Harry woke up he felt warm breath on the back of his neck, it caused shivers to explode through out his body.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco muttered under his breath.

A smile played across the ebony haired boys face when he heard his lover talk to him.

"Of course, you were here," Harry replied and leaned down and took the blond's lips into his own.

"I love you," Harry said against Draco lips.

"I love you too," the blond replied.

On the wall, the clock made a dining noise announcing that it was half past eleven.

"Don't forget that you need to go meet Cedric at midnight," Draco stated.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked.

Draco lightly kissed the side of Harry's neck, "Because I know everything about you."

A guilty look spread across the dark haired boy's features, "I'm sorry Draco, that I haven't told you everything."

"It does hurt that you couldn't trust me to tell me, but I do understand where your coming from with you feelings with Cedric, because there is something that you do not know, but I think its about time you do." The blond said.

A relieved feeling spread through Harry like lighting, "What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Well, back in my first year, Cedric and I kinda dated, so I know where your coming from with your feelings and I also know that I don't have all of your heart, part of it belongs to Cedric, as does a part of mine," The blond said.

Harry looked down at the blond with a shocked look, "I had no idea."

"You couldn't have known, Cedric and I decided not to let it out in the open, I couldn't handle it thinking that I could put him in danger because of my father," Stated the blond boy.

"I'm still sorry that I never told you that I still cared for him," Harry stated.

"It's ok," Draco replied pulling Harry back down for another kiss.

After a few more minutes of kissing and groping, Draco pulled back, "You should probably get going so you're not late."

"Ok, but will you wait up for me?" Harry asked.

"Of course," replied the blond.

Harry was about to walk out of the portrait hole when he suddenly stopped and turned around to his blond Slytherin.

"Draco," Harry said.

"Hmmm"

"How about you come with me," The dark hair boy stated.

The blond boy sat there sitting on the couch and pondered the request for a moment. A second later he stood up and walked over to Harry and took his hand and walked with him out of the portrait. The two boys intertwined fingers as they walked down the hallway towards the Prefects bathroom. Once they had arrived Draco spoke the password and the painting swung open and revealed the opening. Once both boys were inside they saw a very handsome boy sitting by the tubs edge.

Cedric realized who Harry had brought with him and quickly jumped from the edge, "Draco, this isn't what this looks like, I only wanted to talk to Harry."

Draco raised his hand, "Listen Cedric I know that Harry loves you, HELL I'm still in love with you."

A smirk played across the blond's lips as he watched in fascination Cedric's eyes grow large and mouth drop to the floor, "But that was a long time ago." Cedric stuttered out.

"I know, but love just doesn't go away." Draco replied.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked looking from Draco to Cedric with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Well obliviously you have something already planned." The blond smirked.

Cedric walked over to where Cedric and Harry were standing, "What is it that you have in mind Harry?"

"Well," Harry stated, "I was thinking since we are all in love with another, why don't the three of us, ummm, well you know."

Cedric looked from Draco to Harry in a sense of shock, "Well I really wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Neither did I." Draco added.

Cedric turned around and took out his wand and mumbled a few words and transfigured a bar of soap into a queen size bed, "any takers?" Cedric asked.

Harry and Draco both looked from one to the other then back at Cedric, They both rushed him and tacked him to the bed. Clothes were beginning to fly off as the three boys began to undress one another. Warm passionate kisses were being given and received in equal amounts. Harry Didn't even realize himself being turned onto his stomach until Draco positioned himself in front of him and Cedric at the back. Harry could feel Cedric gently pushing himself into his tight openening. Harry greedily took Draco's hard member into his hand and licked from the base to the tip causing the blond to moan in pleasure. Now being ridden at a steady pace and sucking off Draco, Harry know knew what heaven felt like. Like heaven some how had a hand in it, Both Draco and Cedric began to come at the same time, Cedric began to ride faster and pounding harder until he finally released into the man in which he loved, a moment later Draco released into Harry's mouth and, the dark haired boy swallowed the warm salty liquid. Now feeling a bliss he laid down onto his back as all his back muscles throbbed. The other two boys lay down beside him and they all cuddled into the bed and quickly fell asleep not knowing what was going to come of the next day, the **FINAL** day of the Tri Wizard Tournament.

**_AN_: I know you all might really hate me right now for this, but I kinda needed it to happen so, Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and like it says, there is only two more chapters.**


	15. The Third Task

"The Third Task"

**AN: Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, this is the final chapter to, Reflections into the Past. Know that there will be two more stories coming on the way, the second one will mainly be a what happened after the task, only about one chapter. But the third story will finish and conclude everything.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any of the place that are mentioned in this book, I also do not own anything that is referred to Charmed.

**Warning: **This is going to be a Yaoi set within an AU. The pairing of this particular story is going to be Harry x Draco. So if you don't like the fact that guys are going to be kissing, having sex and other such activities then this story should not be read.

As the four champions stood in a little alcove under the bleachers of the quidditch field, they could hear all the students, parents, and teachers filling the stands above them. The Minister of Magic was talking to them, but no one really listening to the older man telling them that once the sun set the final task would begin. Harry was standing off to one side looking down at his gloved hands, anxiously awaiting the start of the task. He could hear Victor and Fleur quietly conversing in front of him; he was cautiously eavesdropping on their conversation when he suddenly felt a warm breath on the back of his neck and ear. Harry felt Cedric place a hand on his shoulder and lean in.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Cedric asked.

"A little nervous," The raven-haired boy replied nonchalantly.

"I thought Draco brewed you a potion that would make your nerves calm down." Cedric stated raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah he did, but I didn't think I was going to have to use it or anything."

Cedric removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and reached into his robe pocket. Harry instantly felt heat dissipate from his shoulder where Cedric's hand had been moments before. A moment later Cedric handed a small vial to Harry.

"Here. Draco figured you would be too damn stubborn to take the potion. So he gave it to me to give to you because he knew you would be nervous. I think he muttered something along the lines of, 'Damn him and his Gryffindor courage for not taking that potion.'"

A smile played at the sides of Harry's mouth as he pictured the blond Slytherin saying those exact words. He took the small vial, which was filled with a thick blue liquid, and instantly swallowed the contents. A moment later he felt his nerves instantly calming down.

"See? Told you it would work," Cedric teased lightly. Suddenly-

BOOM! Outside the tent a loud cannon had exploded. A moment later the Minister of Magic hurried out of the tent and muttered a spell, pointing his wand at his throat and beginning to speak.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the third and final task. Today the four champions will enter this enchanted maze and look for the cup. The first one to the cup will win the contest. Now can we have our Champions joining us on the field!"

The first champion to leave the tent was Fleur, accompanied by her Headmistress[put in how they looked walking out of the tent. Nervous, shy, excited, ready, or looking like they didn't want to go. Stephan, DETAIL IS GOOD!!!!!!!! I know you can see it in your head, all you have to do is show the whole effing world!!!! followed by Victor, then Cedric who was with his father, and Harry, who Dumbledore escorted. Once all four champions were on the field, Fudge began once again talking about how Cedric and Harry will be the first into the maze. The boys gazed at one another and looked up to the stands to finds their missing part of their trio. Sitting on the edge of Slytherin and Gryffindor, Draco managed to sit by his friends and Hermione and Ron at the same time. Harry could barely hear Hermione, Ron, and Draco shouting for him and Cedric.

When Fudge was finished with his speech, he plugged his ears and motioned for Filch to fire the cannon once again. Once the cannon was shot again, Fudge raised his voice.

"First two contestants may enter the maze!" And Harry and Cedric did so, together.

They took off at a slow run turning corners here and there. They had to try and get past a few obstacles but none of them were really that hard to do. They both knew they were supposed to get threw this alone but something deep down inside them told them that needed to stay together. After a few more corners they came right into contact with Viktor Krum.

"Harry, he has been cursed. Look at his eyes." Cedric said in a whisper.

Harry looked at the man in front of them. Slowly walking forward with his wand drawn he wasn't expecting Krum to turn around and disarm him. But he wasn't fast enough for Cedric and the Hufflepuff had him flying through the air with a stunner. Cedric watched as Harry retrieved his wand, and they both took off again. When they came around the last corner they saw the Triwizard Cup before them. They both reached it in a matter of seconds.

"Take it Harry."

"No Cedric, you take it."

"How about we both take it then love." Cedric said.

Harry nodded at the statement and both boys grabbed the handles. They felt that familiar feeling around their naval and then they were pulled through by the portkey.

Once they had landed both boys were lying on the ground in damp grass. Slowly standing up they both realized that they were in a graveyard. Not seeing the movement in time both Harry and Cedric were caught off when they were jinxed. Harry and Cedric both felt themselves loose consciousness.

When Harry awoke he saw someone close to Cedric. "You touch him and I will kill you." The raven-haired boy spat as he was being tied to the statute behind him. He looked around him and saw nothing that could help him get out of the ropes that were binding him to the cold stone. He looked down upon the unconscious brown haired boy who traveled with him when they touched the goblet. He saw a trickle of blood running down the side of his face from a cut right by his hair line, the man who had tied him to the statute walked over to his friend and started checking him for any signs of being awake.

"I don't believe you really heard me the first time I said it, but if you touch him, I will kill you Wormtail." The raven-haired boy said with more tone in his voice. He looked around and noticed that he and Cedric were in a graveyard.

"Oh, and what makes you think you can really do that Harry? If you haven't noticed your tied up and your little boy toy here is kinda out if it, so in my opinion I think that you are pretty much screwed." Wormtail said as he approached Harry.

"Wormtail," came a hissing sound from the blankets that Harry saw him carrying earlier. "Wormtail, start the incantation so that I can be revived. The hissing voice made

While Wormtail was working the spell Harry felt a burning sensation in his head that kept growing. He could barley keep his eyes open after a few moments. He tried to look back to where Cedric was lying but he couldn't see him on the ground anymore. 'Where could he have gone' Harry though as he tried to fight back the pain.

"Hey," a said voice from behind him.

"Cedric," Harry whispered.

"The one and only," Cedric replied.

"I though something had happened, I didn't see you when I looked back, I was so scared that something might have happened to you." Harry said.

"Don't worry; I would never leave you, ever." Cedric said to the raven haired boy. He kissed him lightly on the side of the cheek and went back to work on trying to get the ropes undone that bound Harry to the statute.

"Hey, I have the ropes undone but we can't just leave yet." Cedric whispered into Harry's ear.

"Why." Harry said almost yelling. "If you haven't noticed but were in somewhat of a bind here."

"Because if we leave now they'll catch us way before we reach the port key, we need to wait for a distraction." Cedric whispered back holding the back of the ropes to make it seem Harry was still tied.

When Wormtail was finished with the spell he dropped the blankets into the cauldron, green sparks started to shoot form it as a hideous form started to rise from the indescribable liquid.

"What happened?" Cedric asked

"Voldemort, he just been brought back." Harry said.

When Voldemort stepped out of the pot he looked into the dark clear sky, not very many stars were out and the moon had barley reached its highest point. He looked around and saw a boy tied to a statute.

"Ahhh, finally after sixteen years I'm back," Said the Dark Lord. "I think its time to see how my followers are doing." Voldemort raised his left arm into the air and spoke a few words and a green bold shot out of his hand and into the sky. Both Cedric and Harry saw as the bolt of magic that the dark lord had sent slowly became a skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth.

"He's calling forth his followers." Harry gasped as he saw death eaters swoop down from the skull in a black could like substance and appear in the graveyard.

"Told ya we should have left before but no you said we should wait for a distraction." Harry said trough-clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Cedric said.

"It's not your fault." Harry replied.

The death eaters started to form around Voldemort, "Ahhh, my followers," The dark lord said. "Finally after so many years we have come back together to once again try and take over, but the funny thing is, why didn't any of you try and find me before now?" the Dark Lord asked. "I know why." Voldemort said. You were all to afraid that you were going to get caught. Voldemort started going around to his followers and touching their skull faces and watching them as they turned to a pile of dust. "Well anyway let's get on with business shall we." He walked back to the center of his followers and stood right in front of Harry.

"So, the boy who thought he could beat me." Said Voldemort he slowly made his way toward Harry.

"Harry listen to me, I will always be by your side ok no matter what happens, I will always be there for you even though we were never meant to be." Cedric said.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just get to the port key ok." Cedric replied to him sternly.

Right after Cedric had said those last words to Harry he dropped the ropes and Harry ran from the front of the statute. Cedric walked from behind it and stood on its side.

"So you're the almighty Voldemort." Cedric said in a mocking tone, he made a backhanding swing to a few death eaters in front of him and sent them flying back.

"Ah, so you have telekinetic powers, very impressive." Voldemort hissed."

Cedric make another backhanding movement and sent more death eaters flying into headstones.

"But to bad you aren't going to be able to see those powers grow any more." Voldemort hissed. The Dark Lord raised his hand with the fireball in it and sent it flying at Cedric. But before it could hit the handsome teen it stopped in mid air.

"What the hell" Voldemort said.

Harry stepped out from behind a head stone.

"I guess you kinda forgot that I can freeze." Harry said "It's funny how your powers grow in such little time huh." He said smirking at Voldemort

"What are you still doing here?" Cedric asked as he ran towards Harry.

"I couldn't just leave you to face my worst nightmare could I?" Harry asked

Cedric gave him a slight hug and then turned back toward Voldemort. He saw the fireball still frozen by Harry's powers and sent it flying into the closest death eater to him; the death eater caught fire and disintegrated.

"C'mon Harry." Cedric said grabbing his hand and entwining his fingers with his as he started pulling him toward the goblet so that they could return. The two kept running form headstone-to-headstone trying to dodge the Dark Lords powers. When they reached another headstone they saw the goblet on the side of it.

"Damn, just our luck that there is no headstone where the port key is," Cedric said.

Cedric looked back, he looked into Harry's eyes and saw that he was ready and that there needed no words said on how much the slightly younger boy cared him. Cedric squeezed Harry's hand a little bit and rose to get ready to run. When they came from behind the stone Harry saw three fireballs heading their way, he quickly raised his hands and froze them in their place.

"Let see you try and freeze this you little shit." Voldemort said and he started to think of his most powerful incantation of the deadliest spell "Avada Kedavra", a green bolt of energy streaked towards the to of them right as they reached the goblet. Cedric was reaching down to grab hold of it.

Harry realized that they didn't have enough time so he stepped in front of the spell it went straight through him and stroke Cedric in the chest. He saw the life leave from his lover's eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller boy and lowered his body to the ground. Tears started to slide down Harry's face and onto Cedric's. Harry's hand touched the goblet and sent them flying back to the school. When they reached the school he heard the stadium start applauding. Harry just laid over Cedric's chest crying and holding on to him. Dumbledore saw what was wrong and hurried quickly to where the two boys were. Harry felt his head as started swirling around; he started to loose consciences of what was going on as he fainted onto Cedric's warm chest…

Harry barley realized they were back at the school. He barley could hear the screams coming from the crowd. He knew the instant when Dumbledore was beside him because of the power that radiated off his body.

"Someone get Madame Pomfrey down here as quickly as possible." Dumbledore said.

That was the last thing that Harry Potter heard that night as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Draco had watched the whole thing and his heart broke when he saw the sight that was before him. He saw Harry leaning over their lovers' body trying to shield it. He was quickly coming down the stairs but Dumbledore made it down before he did. When he reached the two boys he saw that Harry was already unconscious. Madame Pomfrey quickly arrived with two stretchers; she quickly came around the two boys and hovered them onto the stretchers. Picking up both with her wand she quickly headed back to the castle closely followed by Dumbledore and himself and the house heads.

Draco sat beside Harry's bed holding onto the dark haired boy's hand whispering soothing words into it. He wasn't allowed to see Cedric while the schools' nurse worked on him. After a short time, Draco felt a slight squeeze in his hand.

"Madame Pomfrey, Harry is beginning to wake up." Draco yelled.

The nurse came running across the hospital wing to the other boy and began examining him. "How do you feel Potter?"

"Like crap." Harry replied.

"Eat this chocolate." She said moving away from his bed.

"What about Cedric."

"I'm sorry Potter." The nurse said and walked away.

Harry sat up in his bed and looked at Draco with all the love in his heart. "I love you."

"I love you to."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

Draco pointed over to the other bed across the room. Harry quickly slid off his bed and walked across the room and saw the lifeless body that lay across the bed. Harry felt his lungs begin to tighten up and his stomach begin to rise. He fell to the floor with tears coming down his face. Draco was at his side in an instant holding the dark haired boy. Draco also began to loose his hold on his emotions and tears also slid down his face. They held desperately onto one another because that is all that they have left, they would never again see the smile that would grace Cedric's face or the beautiful laugh that came from his lips. The reality that he was really gone sunk in to quickly.

From outside of the hospital they heard Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley arguing to get into the wing to see their friends. After a few moments they were let in and the sight that they saw when they entered broke their heart. They were the only ones who knew about the three boys and the secret that they shared with one another. Hermione went to the two boys and went to her knees and held them as they both cried. Ron came behind them and tried to also comfort them. The two boys cried out their broken hearts to the other two in the room. After a few minutes they heart the nurse coming out of her office. Taking out her want she closed the curtains around Cedric Diggory's body and walked over to the group.

"Well Mr. Potter, I have some news about your heath and injuries. You will be able to make a full recovery from any damage, and I also need to tell you something important. I just finished running a few tests to make positively sure before I told you this."

Draco held onto Harry even tighter in his arms and pressed a salty kiss to his forehead.

"What I need to tell you Harry." Madame Pomfrey said, "Is that you are pregnant, and the father of your child is Cedric Diggory."

**AN: Well folks, I'm terribly sorry that this last chapter took so long for me to post but I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it, and I ended up writing a whole sequel to his story. I'll be posting soon. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


End file.
